A Kiss To Remember
by AnnaVidali
Summary: All it takes is one moment to destroy what you were building all your life, Quinn knew that because she experienced that. Quinn had a car accident, forgetting her wife, Rachel, but Rachel won't give up on her wife or will she?
1. chapter 1

**_Present_**

What's life when you haven't found your soul mate? Meaningless? Empty? Then, what about when you have found and married your soul mate but you forget, what's life in that case? Is it easy to find your soul mate? For Quinn it looked pretty easy, since she had found hers in her teen years and had the luck to marry her some years after high school graduation. The ring on her right hand was sparkling under the sun's light. Her hands were on the steering wheel and she was looking one time at her ring and one at the road and then again. One at her ring and one at the road. She was waiting for the traffic light to get green so she could return to her wife. Quinn was always getting home late because of her work. She had her own bookshop but still she was closing it late. Spending time with her books was precious for her, the books that she had written for her wife, expressing her love for her. That book world was always sucking her and made her run late in some of her dates, but Rachel, her wife, her soul mate, was always waiting patiently for her to arrive and when she arrived, she could see that sparkle in Rachel's eyes. That sparkle that followed Rachel at her special moments, her first kiss, her graduation, her first Broadway show and her marriage ceremony.

Quinn was thinking about that sparkle. The sparkle that was haunting her in the beginning but then one day became her favorite thing in the whole world.

The sound of horns started filling the air, forcing Quinn to return back to reality. Damn it, the light have gotten green and she hasn't even noticed. Come on Quinn move the damn car and go home to you wife, the woman that stole your heart and holds it tightly and dearly on her hands. The woman that you were torturing in high school but now you can't live without.

"Siri, call my wife", Quinn said to her phone when she unlocked it and placed it on the seat near her.

"Calling, Audrey Wifey", Siri said with her almost robotic voice.

Gosh, that voice was making Quinn angry for some reason, but Siri was making her even angrier, especially when she was making mistakes like this.

"No, stupid Siri. Terminate the call", Quinn shouted at her phone.

She got satisfied when she saw the call getting terminated. Technology supposed to be unmistakable, why was that happening?

"Stupid Siri, l will do it myself", Quinn said to her phone, as if Siri was going to listen and then grabbed her phone.

 ** _Be home soon. I miss you - Quinn_**

She texted and tossed her phone on the seat. A couple of minutes later her phone buzzed, she took it and read the message that she had received.

 ** _I miss you too. I am waiting for you as always. I love you - Rachel_**

Texting while driving can be very dangerous. No one should text while driving, Quinn should have known that. Oh, she did know that but she kept texting to Rachel, her bright star. A continuing sound of horn was filling the air and it was very late when Quinn looked at the road again. Her car was flying, wait, since when cars can fly? Well, they actually can't, but Quinn's car was flying along with her. Of course, there was an impact first, an impact that caused Quinn's car get out of the road and land upside down. Fogs were everywhere, swallowing all the oxygen that Quinn needed. Thankfully, someone came and got her out of the car. He called 911 immediately.

"Call my wife, Rachel, her name is Rachel", Quinn said, giving her cellphone to the stranger who had saved her before she passed out.

She had hit her head on the steering wheel and it felt like her head was buzzing. 911 came rather quickly and drove her to the nearest hospital. The nurses took her in so they could run some tests on her and the stranger that had saved her opened her phone and called her wife, Rachel.

"Are you Rachel? The wife?", he asked the woman who was on the other end.

"Quinn where...Who is this? Why do you have Quinn's phone?", she asked with her diva attitude.

Quinn loved that attitude of hers, in fact she knew how to appreciate that attitude and Rachel loved her even more for that. Although she wasn't using that attitude usually, she knew that it could do its magic on Quinn, setting her on fire that couldn't be stopped unless she took what she needed or wanted.

"Are you Quinn's wife? Are you Rachel?", he asked again, completely ignoring the diva attitude.

"Yes, l am Rachel, Quinn's wife", she said, fear started settling in her quickly.

"Quinn had an accident. She is at the General Hospital and the nurses are running some tests on her", the stranger said and hang up the phone.

Rachel got panicked, Quinn had an accident. How was she? Was she hurt? Did that man saved her? She needed to get to Quinn's side. She called her dads, Quinn's parents and she got in her car, driving like crazy to get at the Hospital. When she arrived she ran to the first nurse she saw after she called Santana and Brittany.

"Excuse me, miss", Rachel said, patting the nurse's shoulder.

"Yes?", she said like she was bored for even breathing.

"My wife, Quinn Fabray-Berry had a car accident. Can you please tell me the number of the room she is in?", Rachel asked her concerned.

"Room 107", the nurse said and walked away like she shouldn't even been there.

Rachel was walking down the hallway angry about that nurse. Can you believe that? She is a nurse, she supposed to save people's lives but instead she is bored of doing her job. Rachel was still walking, God, that hallway seemed endless. She passed a lot of doors, a lot of rooms. On her left there were even numbers and on her right the odd ones. It was very organized and so satisfying to look. Rachel knew how to appreciate organized stuff, it was like she had OCD but she didn't. She reached the number 107, Quinn's room, she stood there looking at the door. Why wasn't she entering the room? Why her hands weren't allowing her to do it? Come on, you are Rachel Fabray-Berry you can do whatever you think of. She put her hand on the door's knob and finally opened the door. She entered the room and found Quinn sleeping. Rachel was always in awe when she was watching her wife sleeping. She looked so peaceful, like nothing was bothering her, like nothing was mattering. Rachel stood there looking Quinn like she was a beautiful painting. She finally moved and sat on the chair next to Quinn's bed.

"I am so sorry you are here", she said and took Quinn's hand in her own.

Quinn opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out where she was. Hmmm, white walls, a bed and a monitor. She was totally in a Hospital. Wait, she was in a Hospital, why was she in a Hospital? What had happened to her? Her head was ready to explode, she hold it with her free hand as if she could make it stop hurting. Okay, so she was on Hospital bed, but no one was there for her? That sucks, no wait, there is someone here for her. One that was always there for her.

"Are you hurt? What happened?", Rachel asked, looking Quinn up and down.

"What's going on? Why am l here? What are you doing here hobbit?", she asked and took away her hand from Rachel's.

"Quinn, it's me", she said as if Quinn couldn't see her.

"I know who you are, l am not blind you know. I can see you, you are Rachel annoying as fuck Berry. What are you doing here? Where are my parents?", Quinn asked again, holding her head.

"Take it easy, please and I am not Rachel Berry, l am Rachel Fabray-Berry, um, your wife", Rachel said showing her ring to Quinn.

"No way! Okay, if you are my wife, which is highly unlikely because let's be honest I don't like you, then why l am not wearing a ring as well?", Quinn asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Rachel knew that look, the 'l am right and you are wrong' look. She absolutely hated when Quinn was right, in fact she hated when she was wrong. Quinn, indeed, wasn't wearing her ring, maybe the nurses pulled it off when they ran the tests on Quinn.

"Maybe the nurses took it off of your finger when they ran some tests on you. Here, take mine and read", she said and gave her ring to Quinn.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Was Quinn playing with her? Or she had actually forgotten her? Either way, the ring will do its job and remind Quinn who Rachel is to her, right? That piece of gold metal will remind Quinn of her favorite human on earth.

"Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, 26th of May. It's our names and a random date, so what? How do I know that you didn't make it?", Quinn asked and tossed the ring back to Rachel.

Rachel felt like Quinn tossed her heart instead of her ring. Come on Rachel, you need to make her believe you. How can someone awakes someone else's emotions? A kiss, oh my God, a kiss, that will help for sure. Rachel went closer to Quinn, looking at the hazel eyes that she loved so much. Quinn looked like she knew who was near her for a split second but then she kept staring at Rachel completely confused.

"Why are you coming closer to me, manhands?", she asked scared.

Rachel saw Quinn's monitor spiking up as she was getting closer and closer to her. Her heart was still remembering everything, but what about her mind?

"To kiss my wife silly", Rachel said and got even closer.

"Don't you fucking dare. Stay away from me! What's wrong with you? And why are you keep referring to me as your wife? I am not even gay", Quinn said and covered her face with her hands, like the little kids do when they are afraid to face something.

The door opened and a bunch of people got in. Quinn's and Rachel's parents along with Santana and Brittany.

"Honey, what happened? How are you feeling?", Judy asked Quinn and sat on the bed near her daughter.

"I-l actually don't remember, mum. I remember driving, but l actually don't remember where l was going. Was l coming home from school? It must be a school day today, right? Why can't I remember where I was going?", Quinn said closing her eyes, trying to concentrate.

What an awful thing is when you can't remember what happened to you. It must be something serious or else she wouldn't be there, lying on that Hospital bed. Her parents were there, Santana and Brittany were there, but wait, why Rachel and her dads were there?

"Why is Rachel and her dads here?", Quinn asked her mum.

She didn't know what to believe, but her mother would say her the truth, she was her mother after all.

"Sweetheart, Rachel's dads are your fathers in law", Judy said and stroke Quinn's temple.

Quinn closed her eyes to the sensation. Her mother had the softest touch and she could always make her relax instantly. Well, actually Rachel had the softest touch, Quinn had told her that, but she didn't remember.

"But that would make Rachel...", Quinn said and paused.

She couldn't believe this, why couldn't she believe that Rachel was her wife? She could remember Rachel staring at her during every practice of the Glee club, or sing to her, but why can't she remember her own marriage? She always pictured her marriage as a fairytale, but it must've been unimportant or else she would remember it, right?

"That would make Rachel your wife, honey", Judy said, finishing the sentence that Quinn couldn't.

Everyone was watching in shock the dialog and then the doctor came in.

"Are you all family? I need to talk to someone", the doctor said, looking at everyone.

"I am her wife, you can talk to me", Rachel said and walked towards the doctor.

"No, you are not. I am not married, hell, l haven't even graduate from high school yet. Mum, you go talk to the doctor. Rachel l want you to leave", Quinn said serious.

Rachel felt her heart breaking into pieces. It reminded her of Quinn when they were in high school where she was keeping asking Rachel to leave.

 ** _Freshman year of high school_**

"Excuse me", the freshman Rachel said with her cute voice.

"Excuse me", she said again.

The girl that was standing in front of her was totally ignoring her like she was invisible, but Rachel never was and never will be invisible. She was made for greater things, she knew it, her fathers knew it, her teachers knew it and Quinn would know it soon.

"What do you want?", a freshman Quinn said and turned to look at Rachel with her bossy look that she was always wearing during high school.

Rachel could see through that look and into Quinn's soul. She knew that under the HBIC attitude there was a caring person. Quinn was hating the fact that Rachel could do that. All it took was a look and the blonde was becoming an open book for Rachel to read. Rachel loved reading that book, it was one of her favorite books, besides Snow white and Cinderella.

"My name is Rachel Berry and I am looking for the auditorium, where the Glee club auditions are taking place", young Rachel said with that sparkle in her eyes.

"I am Quinn Fabray, l am a Cheerio and a soon to be Head Cheerio. Why are you auditioning for that club?", Quinn said like she was feeling sorry for Rachel.

"Nice to meet you Quinn. Music is my life and it will be my future as well, you see-", Rachel said and extended her hand.

"I don't care. Let me give you a small advice, don't join that Loserville if you want to have a future here", Quinn said but didn't give her hand.

"You are wrong and I will prove it to you. Music is powerful and Glee club will have its comeback this year because it will have something special", Rachel said confident as always.

"Really? And what's that?", Quinn said cocking an eyebrow.

"Me. Now, can you tell me where the auditorium is?", Rachel said again and Quinn started laughing.

"The Cheerios have won seven National cups in the row and Glee club have won...oh, look, Glee club haven't won a single cup for over twenty years. Good luck trying to change that. The auditorium is down the hall to your right, leave now, l don't want anyone seeing me with you if you are seriously interested in joining that club", Quinn said and Rachel left with her head high.

 ** _Present_**

The doctor, Judy, Russell, Rachel and her dads left the room, leaving behind Santana and Brittany to stay with Quinn.

"Hey Q, do you remember us?", Brittany said.

"Brittany, of course I remember you and Santana. So, how was practice today? Did coach Sylvester say anything about my absence?", Quinn asked.

"Cut the crap Q, it's not funny anymore. Rachel left sad, you made your wife sad. How could you make your wife sad? I would never do that to mine", Santana said and kissed Brittany.

"How many times do I have to say it? Rachel is not my wife and l am not gay. Wait, since when are you two married? Last time l checked you came to me crying because Brittany was with Artie. Brittany, did you finally got rid of Artie?", Quinn asked.

Santana couldn't forget that day, how could she? It was one of the worst days in her life. Her soul mate broke her heart and chose a boy over her.

 ** _Sophomore year of high school_**

It was the second break of the day and Santana was walking down the hallway to Brittany's locker. She was ready to tell Brittany the truth. The performance of 'Landslide' with miss Holiday only made her emotions crystal clear to her. Okay, so, she knew, Brittany was about to find out, but what about the others? Santana shouldn't care, but she does, why though? She reached Brittany's locker and found her best friend there as always. Maybe she forgot how to leave again or maybe she was waiting for Santana to meet her.

"Hi", Santana said and her favorite blue piercing eyes looked at her own.

"Hey", Brittany said with the smile that she was saving only for Santana.

"Can we talk?", Santana said unemotional.

She didn't want Brittany to find out just yet, she needed to tell her first and not to find out by herself.

"But we never do that", Brittany said and put her books in her locker, taking her eyes off of Santana for a split second.

"I know, but...um...l wanted to thank you...for performing that song with me in Glee club", Santana said.

Santana was struggling with her inner demons. Should she talk to Brittany or not? But she already started talking, wouldn't it be rude if she just ran away from her?

"Yeah", Brittany said.

Brittany had always that deep connection with Santana, it was like they were talking, but without actually talking. It was like they could communicate with their eyes and their minds.

"Because it's made me do a lot of thinking. What I've realized...is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because l have all of these feelings...feelings for you, that I am afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany, l can't go to an Indigo Girl concert. I just can't", Santana said looking over her shoulder every now and then to make sure that no one was listening.

Santana was Brittany's superhero. Brittany could only describe Santana as kind and with a generous heart, despite the fact that everyone else was always saying the opposite. You see, Brittany had the privilege of seeing a different Santana, a Santana that only Santana herself was letting her see. Santana was ready to give her heart to the blonde that, in fact, had stolen it from her, the first day they met each other and now she wanted to ask Brittany to give hers to her.

"I understand that", Brittany said without taking her eyes from her brunette superhero.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?", Santana said desperate, fighting the tears that were threatening her eyes.

Come on Santana you are strong, you can do this, tell her how much you love her, tell her that you can't live without her, tell her the truth. She deserves to know and you will feel better after that. Santana kept looking around for any potential spies.

"No, not really", Brittany said, looking sad.

It was the first time that she couldn't understand what the Latina wanted to say to her. The feeling of not understanding was making her feel stupid. Although Santana was always there for her, making sure to take that feeling away with her superhero hugs and her sweet lady kisses, this time she was the one that brought that feeling on the surface.

"I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school", Santana said confidently, but that confidence started fading away every time she was looking over her shoulder.

"But, honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words", Brittany said, trying to cheer her best friend up.

Brittany was always there for Santana too. She believed in her best friend when no one was. She knew Santana was strong and brave and she was admiring her for that.

"Yeah, I know, but...I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept...that l love you. I love you and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please", Santana said.

At this point she couldn't hold herself anymore, tears started streaming from her eyes. It was the bravest thing she had ever done, she opened her soul to Brittany. She just wanted, no, scratch that, she needed to hear from her best friend that she loved her back.

"Of course l love you. I do and I would totally be with you, if it weren't for Artie", Brittany said.

Santana felt like Brittany got a hammer and slammed her heart with is. Why does Brittany need a boy when she has her? Her best friend, her superhero, her Santana.

"Artie?", Santana said in disbelief.

"l love him too. I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him", Brittany said, hitting Santana's heart harder with that invisible hammer.

"Yes, you can. He's just a stupid boy", Santana said.

She was devastated, did just Brittany say no to her? Did just Brittany choose a boy over Santana, her best friend? Santana didn't like that and in order to protect her heart she put on her bitch mask again.

"But it wouldn't be right. Santana, you have to know if Artie and I were to ever break up and l am lucky enough that you're still single...", Brittany said and tried to touch her best friend in order to comfort her.

"Don't", Santana said.

She couldn't believe that Brittany put a knife in her heart and after her last sentence she only twisted it, making Santana's heart bleed even harder. Brittany just put Santana on the line, like she was a second choice. Santana couldn't handle that and she totally couldn't accept it.

"I am so yours, proudly so", Brittany said trying to convince Santana that she meant it, but Santana didn't care anymore.

"Yeah, wow. Whoever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck?", Santana said disappointed. New tears made their appearance on Santana's cheeks.

"l'm sorry. Don't-", Brittany said honestly, but Santana didn't want to hear any of it.

Brittany tried to hug Santana, but she pushed her away.

"Get off me!", Santana said and stepped back.

Away, she needed to be away from Brittany and she needed that right now. The oxygen near Brittany became toxic for her, she needed fresh air. She stormed away from Brittany, leaving behind her best friend. Poor and yet stubborn Santana, if you only have left her hug you, if you only have let her complete her sentence. You would know what she wanted to say to you, you would know that she wanted to say "Don't leave me, please. I can't live without you", but no, you left her.

Santana ran down the hallway and then out of the school, crying. Everyone was looking at her or that was what she thought.

"What are you looking at?", she screamed to someone that looked at her, still crying.

Just then Quinn got out of her car and listened the Latina's voice filling the air. She saw Santana running towards her and she just opened her arms, hugging her. She held her tight and never let go until Santana stopped sobbing.

"You are okay. I am holding you now. Everything is gonna be okay", Quinn said, rubbing her back.

Quinn had proven her loyalty to Santana so many times in the past, but that day their friendship became even stronger.

 ** _Present_**

"We have the results of the tests we ran on Quinn. It seems that she is suffering from a hard concussion. We don't know if that state you dealt with inside will be permanent. For now you need to try reminding things to her, but not too much, because she will get confused and please don't upset her, agree with her at whatever she says. For example, show her pictures of her graduation to make her remember that she had indeed graduated from high school and if she says otherwise, then agree with her and take her to school the next day to find out for herself. She won't be out of the Hospital for the next three days though", the doctor said.

Quinn's parents were paying attention to every word that came out of the doctor's lips, Rachel's dads did that too, but Rachel couldn't. Rachel couldn't imagine Quinn being in that situation permanently, her wife had forgotten her love for her even though she gave a vow not to. Rachel gave a vow too though and she was ready to fulfill it.

 ** _26th of May_**

"You are the prettiest bride l have ever seen", Quinn said when she entered their room.

26th of May was their big day, they were getting married. They shouldn't be nervous about it, l mean, they were living together so practically it was like they were already married, but no. It's different saying 'l love you' to your soul mate when you two are alone and different saying 'l love you' to your soul mate when the whole world is listening. Quinn shouldn't be nervous about it, she said she loved Rachel in front of her parents and in front of her fellow Glee club members and Rachel shouldn't be nervous either for the very same reason. Where is the difficulty in saying 'l love you' to your other half?

"Quinn, no, this is bad luck. We shouldn't see each other before the ceremony", Rachel said covering herself with a blanket that she quickly grabbed from their bed.

"Since when Rachel Berry believes in that kind of stuff?", Quinn said like she was referring to a different Rachel Berry than the one that was standing in front of her.

"It's not Rachel Berry, it's Rachel Fab-, no wait, it actually is Rachel Berry, l will have your last name after the wedding. Anyways, I, um, well, I actually don't believe in that kind of stuff. I just got panicked, okay? I am so nervous about tonight", Rachel said and tossed the blanket on the bed, hopping on it.

Quinn knew that her little diva was all about perfection and nothing less. Being a perfectionist was a very difficult thing to do and she knew that because she had tried it. She knew that Rachel could be very nervous because she wanted everything to be perfect, especially today, at their wedding day. Just because Quinn have dealt with that by herself, that meant that she knew how to handle Rachel's nervousness. She sat next to her and held Rachel's hands, she left her hand to bring Rachel's chin up, so she could see her in the eyes, and then held that hand again.

"Look at me. You are gorgeous my bright star. No one and l mean that, no one will be prettier than you tonight, not even me. Because you have that sparkle in your eyes that I will never have. I know that you don't settle for any less of perfect and l promise you that our wedding will be perfect", Quinn said and captured Rachel's lips with her own.

Rachel melted into that kiss and immediately relaxed. That was one of Quinn's impacts on her, she could make her feel a lot of things. Quinn could make Rachel have a lot of emotions all in once. She could make her feel the danger and the safety at the same time, she could make her feel the hate and the pure love, yet again at the same time. Quinn knew Rachel's buttons and she loved pushing them or playing with them. One at the time, two at the time, three at the time or all the the time, it was Quinn's decision and Rachel could only follow.

"I love you and I can't wait to say it loud enough so that the whole world will know", Quinn said and took a happy tear away from Rachel's cheek with her thumb.

"I love you more", Rachel said.

It was true, Rachel loved Quinn more than Quinn loved her or maybe that's what she was thinking. Every time Quinn said 'l love you' to Rachel, Rachel could only love her more than she already did and she wanted Quinn to know that.

"Are my brides ready?", Hiram sing-songed as he entered the room.

"Yes daddy we are", Rachel said and ran into his arms.

"Rachel, honey, we both will walk you down the aisle", Hiram said, giving her baby girl a huge smile.

"I know daddy, I was the one who asked for this in the first place", Rachel said, laughing.

"You both look so lovely. Oh, by the way, Quinn, your dad is waiting outside for you. So, are you guys ready to go?", Hiram said, clapping his hands excitingly.

"I am ready if you are", Quinn said looking at Rachel's eyes.

"I was always ready for this", Rachel said with that sparkle in her eyes and kissed Quinn deeply.

There it was again, that sparkle. Quinn couldn't get enough of it, she couldn't get enough of Rachel's excitement. She just loved looking at her soul mate, the one that would marry in a few minutes.

Hiram coughed in order to get their attention. He always let them be in their own world, but now they didn't have the time for that. They were getting married and they needed to do it right now.

"Let's go", he said and they all left after Rachel gave Quinn a last peck on the lips.

Ten minutes later both cars reached the Town Hall. Every minute it passed looked like an eternity for both of them, they just wanted to get married, why they haven't been married yet? Ten whole minutes passed, they should be married by now, ten minutes are too much to wait.

"l am so proud of you Quinn. I am so happy for being here, walking you down the aisle", Russell whispered to Quinn.

"You've earned it dad. You haven't been the most open minded person and well, let's face it you were a homophobe at the beginning, but l am so happy that you changed your mind and came to me, asking me stuff", Quinn said, squeezing her father's hand.

Russell haven't been the best father for Quinn, but he was doing his best because he loves his daughter and now she is getting married. Quinn is getting married, his daughter, it felt like yesterday when she started school and now she is a grown up beautiful lady, who is getting married. He couldn't believe how the years were passing. Actually, none of Rachel's dads, nor Russell or Judy could believe that their baby girls were getting married. Quinn was walking down the aisle and she couldn't be happier. Every step she did was only bringing her closer on marrying her soul mate and she couldn't be happier. She reached the end of the aisle and stood there, waiting for Rachel to come to her.

"We are so happy today baby girl. We were waiting for this moment since forever", Leroy said, speaking for both of the Berrymen, when they stood at the beginning of the aisle, waiting for Quinn to get ready, so Rachel could start walking down the aisle with their dads.

"I am happy too, dad. I am getting married to the girl that I loved since high school, that's like a life goal getting checked from the bucket list", Rachel said, smiling widely to her dads.

Rachel walked down the aisle with both of her dads by her side, exactly as it should be. They were almost there, five more steps. First step, second step, three more and Rachel would be near Quinn. Three, two, one and now she is next to her future wife.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. If anyone has any doubts about this marriage, talk now or stay silent forever", the mayor said and paused.

Of course no one had any doubts. If they had they wouldn't be there, Quinn and Rachel wouldn't be that naive, inviting people who may wouldn't like their marriage. No one would ruin their marriage. No one would ruin the best day in their lives.

"You can say your vows now", the mayor said at Quinn who would talk first.

"I, Quinn Fabray and soon to be Fabray-Berry, promise to my bright star, here, in front of everyone that, l will always love you no matter what. It took me a lot of time to figure out how to love you, but now that l know how, l promise you that l won't forget it. Even when we get older and starting forgetting things, l promise you, my bright star, that I won't forget how to love you, because I just don't know how not to love you. You were my past, you are my present and you will be my future and I promise to love you until my last breath", Quinn said looking directly at Rachel's eyes.

Quinn wasn't talking to Rachel at this point, no, she was talking to Rachel's soul. Rachel knew that, she could feel her soul recording that vow and keeping it to her safest vault like it was a treasure. She kept that vow to her heart and now she was ready to do just the same thing.

"I Rachel Berry and soon to be Rachel Fabray-Berry promise to my favorite cheerleader and Head Cheerio that I will love her forever. Even though that skirt doesn't fit to you anymore...", Rachel said, smiling and a small giggling filled the room from everyone who was there.

"Which is okay, I promise to love you unconditionally and regardless of how you look or will look. You were my high school sweetheart and you became the love of my life. You will be my future and I just couldn't be happier or luckier. I promise to love you and take care of you even if you forget how to love me back. I will be there to remind you how to do it all over again. I love you and I will always love you because without you I can't even breathe. You ground me and you mean everything to me. I love you more than I love myself", Rachel said, sweeping a stray tear from Quinn's cheek.

 ** _Present_**

The three days that Quinn would stay in the Hospital passed rather quickly and now she was ready to return home. Home, what a word, Quinn needed to return home, but does that mean that she will return to a building or to a person? Rachel haven't left her side, even though Quinn asked her to leave and not in the kindest way. Rachel was by Quinn's side all the time, she never left. She promised not to. Quinn promised not to forget how to love her but she did. Did she just broke her vow? Rachel didn't care about that, she knew it wasn't true, she knew Quinn haven't forgotten how to love her. Deep down, Quinn was still loving her just like she promised to do on their wedding day, it's just her mind playing tricks to her and Rachel would totally help her wife to come back to her.


	2. chapter 2

**_Present_**

"Honey, are you ready to go back home?", Judy asked her daughter when they stepped out of the Hospital.

Hospital, what an awful place. Hospitals can destroy your world but also can make you realize the meaning of life. Seeing sick people everywhere wasn't Quinn's favorite sight, but she had to see that for three days. Actually, she had to see that for three plus one equal to four days. She hoped that she would never return there. She absolutely hated being there, weak, lying on a bed. In fact, she hated see herself weak, but who wouldn't hate it?

"Yeah, mom l am ready", Quinn said and just then Rachel appeared from behind her.

"Let's go home", Rachel said and hugged Quinn, who didn't expect that hug.

"What-What's going on? You will come with us?", Quinn said and blushed.

There it was, that blush, that blush that made Quinn swearing every time it appeared. It was like a mole, it said that she liked Rachel. On the other hand, Rachel always loved it, it made her smile every time she saw it. That blush helped Rachel understand that Quinn liked her back when she kissed her for the first time and helped her again now. It helped her see that her wife haven't forgotten of her.

 ** _Sophomore year of high school_**

"Excellent performance Rachel", mister Schuester said, clapping.

"As always", Quinn murmured, almost inside of her.

"What did you say?", Finn, who was sitting next to Quinn asked with his goofy expression.

Rachel's voice was magical, it always had the power to make Quinn relax. Such a perfect and powerful voice, that could shake the world. In fact, it was that powerful that Quinn could feel every word Rachel was singing. Rachel was the only one who could make Quinn feel music instead of hearing it and she absolutely loved it. Rachel's voice was so important to Quinn that she stopped drawing whenever the little diva was singing. She didn't care about the other's performances, only Rachel. Quinn was thinking about her a lot, making many and different scenarios in her head about how she and Rachel would be as a couple, but she only forced those thoughts to the back of her mind, reminding herself that she is with Finn, that clumsy quarterback. That mind though, it didn't let Quinn erase those thoughts and she realized that she needed to express them or else she would explode. So she started drawing them, she started drawing Rachel, her other half. At every rehearsal she did the same thing, drawing and thinking about Rachel, then she stopped, watching Rachel's performance and then continued drawing again like nothing else mattered.

"Nothing, l didn't say anything", Quinn said quickly and returned her gaze back to the stage.

The stage was Rachel's home, but Quinn hoped that she would be Rachel's home. But where is she? Oh, wait, she sat back down. Too pity her performance was over, Quinn could hear her sing forever, even though she wouldn't admit it. She signed and returned her attention to her notepad and continued drawing her thoughts.

"Don't forget, tomorrow we don't have practice and don't forget about your Spanish assignment either. You are dismissed", mister Schuester said and clapped his hands once.

That clapping was his way to begin and end the lesson. It was like a small bravo that he reserved for his students.

The class got empty in a matter of seconds. Artie left first, then Mike and Tina left, holding hands, Mercedes and Kurt followed, discussing, then Santana and Brittany with their pinkies intertwined and then the rest of the class, except Quinn, Rachel and Finn.

"Hey, Quinn, are you coming?", Finn said with his significant smirk, but Quinn didn't answer. She didn't even got her eyes away from her notepad.

"Quinn", he said a little louder, but Quinn continued to ignore him. She needed to finish what she was drawing.

"Hey Quinn", he said louder and tapped Quinn's shoulder.

"What?", she said, finally taking her eyes off of her notepad.

"I asked you if you are coming. What's wrong with you lately? You seem a little off", he said, looking at her eyes, but Quinn looked away.

"I am not coming, you can go and l will join you later. I am okay", she said giving him a forced smile and he left.

Quinn returned her attention back to her notepad again, taking chased looks over Rachel who was reading some of her music books. Quinn drew a little and looked back at Rachel, only to find an empty seat. Where did she go this time? Maybe that music book of hers sucked her into a music, but how could she vanish like that without Quinn noticing it? Quinn was happy when she looked at Rachel but when she looked and not find her at that spot again, it made her look sad.

"Hi Quinn", Rachel said with her magic voice, catching Quinn off guard.

"Hi-Hi Rachel", Quinn said and blushed.

Rachel? Did she just called the diva by her name? Oh, no, now she will figure out that Quinn likes her.

"Rachel?", Rachel said almost confused like it wasn't her name.

"Isn't that your name?", Quinn said ironically.

"Well, yeah, it is, but you've never called me by my name", she said and blushed as well.

"Don't get used to it", Quinn said and rolled her eyes.

"I accidentally heard you talking with Finn-", Rachel tried to say, but Quinn cut her off.

"You mean eavesdropping, hobbit", Quinn said looking at her and left her notepad to the side, giving Rachel her full attention.

"You can name it however you like. I just wanted to ask you if you are okay, are you?", Rachel asked her concerned.

"l-l am fine", Quinn said and looked away from Rachel like she did when Finn asked her.

"I don't believe you Quinn. You may fooled Finn, who, let's be honest, isn't the smartest guy, but you can't fool me", Rachel said, with that sparkle in her eyes again.

"You don't have to believe me, you just have to leave me alone", Quinn said looking at Rachel's sparkle, pleading that she would let it go.

"l am not leaving this time", Rachel said decisively.

"This time?", Quinn asked her, although she remembered that time she asked Rachel to leave her, last year.

One whole year had passed and she was still hiding, she was still afraid of approaching Rachel. She could only stay with Finn, her gay beard, hoping that Rachel would notice that she wasn't happy with him and do something. The days were passing and Rachel did nothing but observe her from distance and Quinn started losing her hope. Maybe Rachel didn't like her. Quinn would never blame her for that though, she totally deserved it. She was nothing but cruel to her, making Rachel's life a living hell, slushing her almost every school day with that purple liquid. That liquid had destroyed so many of Rachel's outfits, outfits that Quinn loved but she couldn't accept that, so she needed to destroy them. The damaged outfits were nothing compared to what slushies did to Rachel's skin and her psychology. Slushies were the most horrible thing in that school, they could make you feel humiliated. Slushies were making your skin sticking and when they were in your eyes, oh God, let's just say that it's wasn't the best thing it could happen to someone. But Rachel never complained about it, slushie after slushie, she left with her head high, going to the bathroom and changing. It became something like her routine, because of Quinn, but Rachel never stopped caring about the cheerleader despite all of that.

"Yeah, back in the freshman year. I asked you where the auditorium was and you advised me not to audition for the Glee club and then told me to leave you alone, because somehow I was making you look less than you were. It's kind of funny you know, l mean you told me not to join, but you haven't missed a single rehearsal", Rachel said and sat next to Quinn, who turned to see her.

"I can see it in your beautiful hazel eyes that something is torturing you. I saw it that day too, but I didn't say anything and that was wrong. So, now I'm asking you, are you okay?", Rachel said and reached to hold one of Quinn's hands, but Quinn took her hands away.

"There is something that is torturing me, but I don't want to talk about it, especially with you. Don't get it personally", Quinn said and took her gaze away from Rachel.

"I told you l am not leaving this time", Rachel said and held Quinn's hands.

This time Quinn held back Rachel's hands, she needed comfort and that's exactly what she was going to get from Rachel, her soul mate.

"I can't do it. I am not strong enough for this", Quinn said, tears threatening her hazel eyes.

"It's okay. There isn't a hurry. Take deep breaths and tell me what's bothering you", Rachel said squeezing Quinn's hands.

"I-I think I like you and that scares me. The scary part isn't that l like a girl, no, the scary part is that l like you. It's scary, because I was making your life a living hell. I couldn't accept that you may not like me back and l couldn't accept that I was liking you, so it seemed like a good idea to do all that bad stuff to you. I can't do it anymore, it's eating me alive Rachel. I am so sorry", Quinn said.

She couldn't hold her tears anymore, she was holding them for so long, so she set them free.

"Quinn, l-l was waiting for this moment from the day l met you. You have this ability of making my heart racing when you are near me and all it takes is a look to set my insides on fire. I like you back, but I want you to be sure, because I like you that much that l don't think my heart will handle it if you regret what you said. I will always be there", Rachel said honestly and pointed her seat.

"I just need you to be sure. I won't chase you, although I want to and although it hurts me seeing you with Finn, I won't do anything. I can only promise you that I will wait for your decision", Rachel said.

That was the perfect time for Rachel to kiss Quinn and she knew it, they both knew it. She put Quinn's hair behind her ear and leaned closer. Rachel brushed her lips against Quinn's and she cupped Quinn's face with her tiny hands. Quinn instantly closed her eyes, wanting to feel everything that Rachel would give her. Their lips met again and Rachel poured nothing more than love into that kiss. It was a gentle and very slow kiss, which only lasted for a few seconds. As soon as Rachel pulled away, Quinn bit her lip as if she could still taste Rachel's lips. Rachel looked at her, she took her stuff and left, leaving behind a Quinn who still had her eyes closed like she was dreaming.

 ** _Present_**

"No, Quinn, l won't come with you. You will come to our home", Rachel said softly, but knew that her wife wouldn't remember that.

"What do you mean by 'our home'?", Quinn asked completely confused.

"l mean the home that we live in, me and you", Rachel said desperately, hoping that Quinn will remember.

"No way. I am not coming with you RuPaul", Quinn said, giving her HBIC look.

That look once made Rachel upset in a good way, but now it was giving her a hard time.

"But l-", Rachel tried to say, but Quinn cut her off.

"You what? You are my wife? That's what you were going to say again?", Quinn said, getting angry.

"I was going to say that I love you", Rachel said disappointed and frowned.

"I-I, um, well, why can't you accept that I am with Finn?", Quinn said even angrier and Rachel's heart broke a little.

Rachel shouldn't get upset from what she was hearing from Quinn, her wife. She was the one who won her heart in the end, not Finn, but it still hurt hearing from her soul mate that they prefer to be with someone else.

Quinn stared at Rachel eyes, but this time that sparkle wasn't there and it made Quinn sad. Rachel seemed tired and Quinn felt sorry for her. Just then a memory flashed back in Quinn's mind.

 ** _Senior year of high school_**

Quinn knew how to impress Rachel by now. She have found Rachel's vulnerable spots. Quinn totally liked taking advantage of those spots, setting Rachel on fire and then let her burn inside without doing anything else. Rachel absolutely disliked it, she didn't like that Quinn knew how to built her up and then let her insides unpleased.

"Walk with me?", Quinn said and stood up, extending her hand for Rachel to grab it.

"Of course", Rachel said, grabbing Quinn's hand so she could help her stand up as well.

Quinn loved walking with Rachel and Rachel loved walking with Quinn. It was their thing, it made them relax and Quinn loved relaxing with Rachel as much as Rachel did. Quinn would hold Rachel's hand and walk slowly appreciating every step she did with her little diva. They absolutely loved the noice that their steps were doing when they were walking on the dirt road or on the grass, it was magical. They both loved nature and Quinn was always excited about walking with Rachel in the nature. Quinn felt like she wanted to show Rachel the world that made her happy and Rachel happily accepted to see that world and live there too, with Quinn.

Quinn was holding Rachel's hand and they were walking on the grass path that they have found recently in the park. That park was something like their third home, or maybe forth. Their first one was one another, their second was their actual house, their third was the Glee club and the park was totally their forth home. The park was their favorite place to have a date or a picnic or a romantic walk around the pond and behind the beautiful trees that made the park look like an exotic place.

"l really like walking with you here", Quinn said softly.

"l like it too", Rachel said, giving her girlfriend a big smile.

"I like it when we come here and we have a date or when l read to you and you do that cute thing with your nose whenever you can't wait to know what will happen next", Quinn said and kissed Rachel's hand.

For Quinn the little things mattered in a relationship. Little things as a kiss on Rachel's hand like they were living in 1950 or a good morning text or a quick peck on the lips. Those little things gave the color to their relationship and made it beautiful.

"I like it when you read to me. I feel like I am coming closer to you, since I am entering your world", Rachel said looking at Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes.

"I love you", Quinn said and Rachel stopped walking.

Did Rachel hear right? Did Quinn just said that she loved her? They were dating for almost a year now and Quinn just couldn't say it. Those three words were stuck on her throat and Rachel was waiting for her to say it. Oh, she was waiting for so long to hear those three words that now it made her think that she haven't heard right.

"I love you more", Rachel said, looking at Quinn's eyes.

It seemed like the right thing to say. She didn't want to make Quinn's 'l love you' hear like nothing but she did love Quinn with all the power of her heart and she wanted Quinn to know that.

"I am sorry it took me so long to say it. You need to know that I was ready, l mean l wasn't ready to say it until now, but I was definitely feeling it", Quinn said, looking at her shoes.

Her shoes looked like the best distraction she could find, her shoes looked very interesting and the best thing to look at in order to avoid Rachel's disappointment. But the thing is that there wasn't any disappointment in Rachel's eyes, only love that was officially reciprocated.

"Look at me", Rachel said, stroking gently Quinn's cheek.

And then Quinn looked at her favorite chocolate eyes. She didn't see disappointment as she thought she would, she saw Rachel's wide smile and then her eyes again and there it was, the sparkle, making Rachel glow under the moon light. Quinn thought it was a dream, she thought that she would open her eyes, although they were already open, and get ready for the day.

"l would wait forever to hear you say those three words to me and I would never and l mean it, l would never feel disappointed", Rachel said and kissed Quinn on the lips.

Quinn felt like her feet were leaving the grassy ground, she felt like she was slowly flying in a different world, a Rachel world that she was totally fine living in. Quinn deepened the kiss only to justify her love to Rachel and Rachel gladly accepted it. Who would've thought that Quinn Fabray, the president of the celibacy club and Head Cheerio would say to Rachel Berry, the Glee club loser that looked like a hobbit, that she loved her? Quinn totally couldn't believe how they ended like that, but she absolutely loved it.

 ** _Present_**

Quinn held her head with her hands. She felt like this memory was actually a dream, a dream that someone forced into her mind. Everything was spinning and the only thing she could do was to spin too. Have she really said to Rachel that she loved her or was it her mind playing tricks to her again? She couldn't stand anymore.

"It hurts", Quinn said and fell in Rachel's arms.

Those arms were always there for her, despite the fact that they were tired.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Rachel said worried.

"I just felt like I saw a dream", Quinn said and pulled away slowly from Rachel's embrace.

"Quinn your nose is bleeding. Tell me what did you remember?", Rachel pointed out.

"I, um, we were in the park and I told you to walk with me and you did. We left our stuff behind and walked hand in hand. I-l can't remember what happened next, but l can remember telling you that l love you and you said-", Quinn said still holding her head, while Rachel was stroking her back to make her relax.

"I said that l love you more", Rachel said, cutting her off.

"How do you know that? And why was l holding your hand?", Quinn said and pulled away from Rachel.

Maybe Rachel was a magician and she could make Quinn think whatever she liked, or maybe it was indeed a dream. It couldn't be true, right? She couldn't say 'l love you' to Rachel, she was with Finn and they were in love.

"I know that because it happened when we were seniors in high school", Rachel said regaining that sparkle in her eyes.

"Seniors? Nonsense, l am a sophomore. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go home with my mom, see you on Glee", Quinn said and got in her dad's car, that just arrived.

"No, wait", Rachel said and Quinn didn't close the door of the car.

"Take this, it's yours", Rachel said and gave Quinn her wedding ring.

"But l am not married", Quinn said, but didn't give the ring back to Rachel.

Hope dies always in the end, right? Rachel was such an optimistic person, she always hoped for the best and now was one of those moments. She hoped that Quinn will remember her eventually. She actually got happy when Quinn although she declined the fact that they were married, decided to keep her wedding ring. Hope, there was always hope.

 ** _Next day_**

Quinn got up like any other day, only this time she got up and got ready for school instead of her bookshop. The bookshop, what would happen to it? Someone has to open it, but who? Who was capable enough to open Quinn's bookshop?

"Good morning Quinnie", Judy said, pouring some coffee to her cup and then to Quinn's.

"Good morning mom. Thank you", Quinn said and took a sip of coffee.

"So, will you open your bookshop today? It's been closed since you were in Hospital", Judy said, watching her daughter playing with her ring.

"I have school today and I really didn't get what you said", Quinn said, without taking her eyes off of the ring.

Quinn always trusted her senses, but now she just couldn't. The ring was real, she was holding it, in her hands. She was examining it, reading over and over what it said 'Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry 26th of May'. Was it true? Was she indeed married with Rachel? The girl that she had thought like a million nicknames about?

"Do you plan to wear it any time soon?", Judy said, sensing Quinn's hesitation.

"I-I don't know mom. I mean, you know deep down l always liked Rachel Berry, but this all seem like a dream to me. How could I get married and don't remember? You know I really liked that she was there for me when I woke up, but l didn't want her to know. I am on the top of the high school pyramid and she is at the bottom of it, l can't be with her", Quinn said, got up and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Quinnie, last time I checked the high school pyramid didn't affect your love for her, but take your time and keep your ring close to you. You don't know when you will need that", Judy said and winked.

"I'll be careful mom. I am going to put on my uniform", Quinn said and left.

 ** _Twenty minutes later_**

Quinn parked her car at her Cheerios parking lot, got out of it and started walking towards the main door of the school.

"Hey, who do you think you are? You must be very brave parking your car in my place and just walk away and l don't care if you are a Cheerio too. I am the Head Cheerio", a voice said and Quinn stopped walking.

Who was talking to her like that? And why the hell did that voice said that she was the Head Cheerio? Quinn turned around, seeing a blonde girl running towards her and her car abandoned a few feets away with the alarms on.

"I said, who do you-Oh my God, you are-you are Quinn Fabray", the girl said surprised.

"How do you know my name? I haven't seen you in practice, so you must be new, because I know every girl in my team. That doesn't explain why you said that you are the Head Cheerio though", Quinn said and the girl was only looking at her confused.

"How do l know your name? You are Quinn Fabray, you are a legend here. Ever since you've graduated from this school every Head Cheerio is trying to look like you. You are my inspiration and my motto is WWQFD", the girl said excited.

"WWQFD? What's that? And l haven't graduated yet, l am a sophomore. What's your name?", Quinn said, firing question after question.

"WWQFD means what would Quinn Fabray do. You've graduated from high school several years ago. Oh and my name is Kitty and I want to be the next Quinn Fabray", Kitty said, avoiding eye contact with her hero Cheerio.

"Well, um, Kitty, keep working hard and you will be the Head Cheerio when l will graduate. Now if you'll excuse me l have to get ready for my classes", Quinn said and left.

She entered the school and everyone was looking at her, how couldn't they? Quinn always looked like an angel. She was walking down the hallway with her HBIC attitude overflowing from her, like always, until she reached her locker room. She put her combination but the lock didn't open. She didn't put a wrong combination, she knew it. She knew it, because she was singing it in her head. One to the left then three to the right, four to the left and one to right again. That stubborn locker, it didn't opened, she tried again, but once more, nothing.

"Hey Quinn", a familiar voice said this time.

"Hey mister Schuester", Quinn said to the man.

"How are you? And what are you doing here? I see you are wearing your uniform. It's always a pleasure seeing you here", he said surprised and hugged his former student.

"I am good. Can you help me with my locker? I can't open it. And of course I am wearing my uniform", Quinn said when she pulled away.

"You can't open it because it isn't yours anymore", mister Schuester said, giving Quinn a confused look.

"Of course it's mine, this is my locker and what do you mean by 'anymore'?", Quinn said just as confused.

"Quinn you've graduated, you don't remember?", mister Schuester said, giving Quinn a blank look.

"I-I had a car accident and l don't remember stuff. The last thing I remember driving home from school", Quinn said and frowned.

"Oh my, is that why you wear your uniform?", mister Schuester said, feeling sorry for Quinn.

"I wear my uniform because I have practice today", Quinn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come with me", mister Schuester said worried.

"I need to grab my bag", Quinn said quickly.

"No, there's no need, come", mister Schuester said and Quinn followed him.

"Here, sit", mister Schuester told Quinn pointing her where to sit when they entered the school library.

Quinn sat without saying a word. What was he going to show her? Why does everyone say that she have graduated? Quinn knew that she wouldn't believe anyone unless she saw her graduation book by herself. Mister Schuester appeared a couple of minutes later, holding a yearbook, he left it in front of Quinn.

"Read that, l have a class to attend to. It was nice seeing you again Quinn and don't forget to come visit us again, bring Rachel too", mister Schuester said and left.

Quinn started wondering, why would everyone lie to her? Her mother, mister Schuester and Rachel, they didn't have a profit to gain and now this yearbook. Quinn haven't seen that before and she knew all the yearbooks, because Brittany, Santana and she, loved drawing and then laugh.

Quinn was looking at page after page and she found a picture from Glee club. Everyone looked happy, even Santana who was always angry for some reason. There was Artie in the middle holding a big sign that said 'Glee Club seniors'. Mister Schuester was behind Artie holding his shoulders and then to the right there were Mercedes and Kurt laughing, Mike and Tina were wearing their brightest smile and Santana with Brittany, holding their intertwined pinkies up. Everyone seemed to be in the photo except one. Where was Finn? Why wasn't he in the picture? Had he left Glee club or was he the one who took the picture? She was staring at the picture looking for herself and when she found her, she froze. She was kissing Rachel on the cheek and Rach had that smile that could cure cancer. Quinn loved that psycho yet cute smile of Rachel's, behind them was Puck near them was Matt, both smiling as well.

Why would she kiss Rachel? That question kept repeating itself in her mind when she continued reading the yearbook. She reached the end of the book, where the photos of the seniors along with a quote were. She saw Santana's picture and her quote 'Life is too short and we should be who we are...'. Next to Santana's picture was Brittany's and her quote said '...and we should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss'. Quinn couldn't be anything but proud of Santana, she got through a lot and she only became stronger, never giving up. She was searching for Finn's and her picture. They must have a matching quote as well, right? She found Finn's picture and his quote said 'He took the midnight train going anywhere'. Quinn got confused, what does that suppose to mean? Why they didn't have a matching quote and where was her picture? Oh, there it is and to her left is Rachel's. Rachel looked gorgeous as always, but wait, why was Rachel near her instead of Finn? Quinn shook her head and read Rachel's quote 'No matter how far away I am...', that was it? Rachel's quote was only seven words? She always thought that Rachel's quote would be about life or how to be successful and stuff, but no there was a seven words quote. Quinn suspiciously read hers '...my home is wherever you are'. No, it can't be, Quinn had a matching quote with Rachel. Why would she have a matching quote with Rachel and not with Finn? She needed answers and that's what she would get. For now at least, she knew that she had actually graduated from high school. She left the building disappointed on herself that she couldn't remember and pulled away with her car, driving to the place she knew she will get some of the answers she needed.


	3. chapter 3

**_Present_**

Quinn parked her car out of a familiar house to her. She got out of the car and stood at the door. For some unexplainable reason she felt her heart heavy, but she needed answers. Her hand couldn't ring the bell, it just couldn't. It was like her hand had free will and declined Quinn's brain commands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before finally ringing the bell. A voice came from inside the house, but Quinn didn't understand what the voice said. It doesn't matter though, because after a couple of seconds the door opened.

"Hello Quinn. Come on in", Carol said.

Carol always had that warm smile on her face, especially when she was talking to Quinn. For Carol, Quinn and Rachel were something like her daughters. They have both dated her son, Finn, but they eventually ended up together. She never hated them for it, in fact she loved them as a couple and she was always happy when she bumped at them on the street. But now, Quinn couldn't see that smile, it was like it had been vanished.

"How are you? I heard about your accident, are you okay?", Carol asked worried when they both sat on the couch in the living room.

"I actually don't remember some of the events that happened, l mean can you believe that l have graduated from high school? I didn't know, mister Schuester said that to me, he actually showed me the yearbook. I am fine though", Quinn said and frowned.

"Oh, l see. Well, l bet your wife does a good job trying to remind you everything you have forgotten, right?", Carol said and held Quinn's hand.

"I don't have a wife, why does everyone say that l have one? And why does the hobbit has to be the wife? I am not gay and I am with Finn, that's why I am here", Quinn said angry.

"Because honey, you two are married and you are not with Finn anymore. I see you are wearing your wedding ring as well. If you don't think you two are married, then why are you wearing it?", Carol said trying to make Quinn see her point.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to lose it, my mom said to keep it close to me. Anyways, is Finn here? I want to ask him about the yearbook", Quinn said and her heart felt heavy again.

"You don't remember that either, don't you?", Carol said, while tears started streaming from her eyes.

"What should I remember? And why are you crying?", Quinn said and hugged Carol.

That warm hug make Carol remember one of her worst days of her life. The one that she baried her baby boy, her hero. Finn was all she had left when her husband died years ago, leaving her alone to raise Finn. She never complained about raising him alone though. Carol became a mother and a father for her son, she could do everything for him. She had raised him very well and she was proudly seeing him being successful throughout his life. Good grades, good at sports, then good at playing drums. Oh, he loved his drums, Carol had bought them for him when he was little and he fell in love with them instantly. He was playing with them every day and Carol could only watch him playing even though those evil things were making her have headaches. High school was good too at the beginning, he quickly became the quarterback and Carol never missed a game, although she didn't understand the rules of rugby, but she didn't care. She didn't care because she wasn't there for the game, she was there to support her son and watch him play this aggressive sport happily and she was happy too. Then, life happened and fate decided to take her son away from her. Finn was driving back home from school and his car got out of the road and that was it. Everything after that is a thing that no one mentions to Carol, because she doesn't have to remember it. She does remember though, but she just doesn't want to recall her son's funeral. No parents should experience what Carol did. Even though everyone thinks that she is getting better, Carol isn't. She talks to her son when she wakes up and before she goes to sleep. Finn was still hearing from his mother a 'good morning' and a 'goodnight', like always.

 ** _Senior year of high school_**

"I am so sorry for your loss". That's what Carol was hearing the past hour.

"How are you holding up Carol?", Kurt's dad said, approaching the broken woman.

"Honestly, I feel like I don't have anything to live for anymore", Carol said, sobbing in his arms.

Burt was by her side the past few days being her rock, Quinn and Rachel were too.

"Hello miss Hudson do you have a moment please?", Quinn said, holding Rachel's hand.

Finn have dated both of them and they both loved him, although Quinn ended up with Rachel. He was the male spirit of the Glee club, he was the quarterback and now he wasn't there anymore.

Quinn was the first that Carol called. Quinn didn't know why though, but she knew that Carol was seeing her and Rachel as her daughters. Thankfully, Quinn was with Rachel that moment and when the phone slipped Quinn's hand, Rachel knew something was wrong. They were by her side since then, never leaving her alone and comforting her and each other at the same time. Quinn's eyes were bloodshot and tears where running down her cheeks. Rachel was at the same state, but holding Quinn's hand gave her strength not to collapse although she was very tired, emotionally and physically. Quinn was feeling the same thing, but she knew that they have to be strong for each other and for Carol.

"I will go check on Kurt", Burt said, giving space to them. He kissed Carol's cheek and left, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Hello girls. Thank you so much for being here for me. I couldn't do it alone", Carol said, hugging them both.

"You were never alone. We love you as our mother", Quinn said, squeezing Carol's shoulder.

"I still can't believe what's happening, it all happened so fast. I just-l just think that when l'll get home l will find him in his room doing whatever he wants to do, but at least he will be there", Carol said, sobbing.

"He-He didn't left, he took the midnight train going anywhere", Rachel said between sobs.

"I am so sorry that you get to experience that. I promise you that we will be there for you", Quinn said, squeezing Rachel's hand, she needed comfort and courage and that was she was going to get from her girlfriend. That's what she would give to her girlfriend and to her ex boyfriend's mother.

Quinn didn't know what to say, Rachel didn't know either, which was strange because Rachel had always something to say.

"Thank you, both of you. I-Finn would appreciate it too", Carol said, looking at her son's casket.

She instantly had a breakdown and Burt ran to her, holding her tight.

"It's okay girls, l will take it from here. Go get some rest", Burt said and they left with their heads down.

 ** _Present_**

"Honey, I am crying because-because Finn is no longer with us", Carol said, reliving these black days.

"No, that can't be true. No way", Quinn said, crying. Something inside her knew that unfortunately that was true.

"l am so sorry Quinn", Carol said, breathing deeply to regain her composure.

"I-l need to go. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to make you relive it", Quinn said, she got up and ran to her car, crying.

She drove away, away from everything. She needed to see if it was true. Her eyes would tell her the truth. She reached the graveyard, parked her car and ran inside searching every inch, hoping that she wouldn't see Finn's picture anywhere. She saw Puck and then she saw what she didn't want to see, Finn's grave. She walked towards Puck and taped his shoulder.

"Hey Q, I heard about your accident. How are you?", Puck said, hugging her as if he haven't seen her in years.

"I am fine. What are you doing here?", she asked, cleaning her tears from her cheeks with her hands.

"I pay him visits, often. You know, what's tripping me out is that line between the two years, it's his whole life. Everything that happened is in that line", Puck said, running his fingers on the line on Finn's grave.

"I loved Finn, although I broke up with him. He will always be a part of me", Quinn said.

Quinn didn't have much to say, she was dealing with it inside her. Mourning without saying anything, because she had to be strong for everyone. She had to be strong for Carol, Burt, Kurt and Rachel.

"You know, if Finn was around, l'd just keep letting him point me in the right direction", Puck said and stood up.

"I know. Now, let's go, I am buying us lunch", Quinn said and squeezed his shoulder.

 ** _Two hours later_**

Quinn entered her home, or at least that's what she thought it was. Well, practically it was her home, she grew up in there, but her true home was Rachel. She closed the door behind her and slid down. She thought that she was alone and that she finally had the chance to mourn, so she let it all come out. She held her head with her hands and cried. She was crying and sobbing like the day Carol called her.

"Quinnie, honey, how was-", Judy said walking to the door to see her daughter.

She was expecting to see her daughter excited about her school day or at least happy if she had found out that she had graduated from high school. Instead she found Quinn crying and sobbing. She ran to her and gave her exactly what her daughter needed, a hug. She bend down and hugged her, making her forget the sorrow for a moment.

"Darling, what happened?", Judy asked when they both stood up.

"I went to school and saw mister Schuester. He told me that l have graduated from high school, but l didn't believe him, so he took me to the library and gave me the yearbook. I saw Finn's picture and Rachel and I had matching quotes. I felt confused because I thought I was with Finn, so I went to Carol's to ask her. I-I felt my heart heavy before entering the house and she-she told me that Finn is dead. How can he be dead, mom?", Quinn said between sobs and her mother only hugged her tighter.

She still didn't believe that Finn was no longer with her, with Carol, with anyone. He wasn't there at all.

"Why don't you go to see Rachel? She got to experience it with you honey. She will tell you everything you want to know. Plus, if memory serves me correctly you always loved her hugs. You still love her hugs, right?", Judy said.

"I-l am not gay mom", Quinn said quickly.

"I didn't say you were. Now, take this and this and go to your wife, um, friend, l mean go to your friend", Judy told her and gave her a note with the address and a door key. She kissed her daughter and left.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Hey, Rachel everything is gonna be fine, okay? Q loves you, she will remember", Santana said, rubbing Rachel's back.

Rachel was desperate, the last time she saw Quinn, her soul mate, was when she gave her the wedding ring and Quinn told her that she will see her at Glee club. She haven't heard Quinn's voice, she haven't seen her ever since. As much as Rachel was an optimist, she was starting to lose hope.

Just then Quinn entered the house quietly, she felt like a thief. A thief in her owm house, but she quickly remembered why she was there. She had questions about Finn and she needed answers and of course a hug from Rachel. She walked further inside, she was watching half of the living room without being seen. She couldn't just enter the living room and say 'hey, here l am'. Rachel wouldn't say anything though, in fact she would love to see Quinn doing that, it would give her hope. Quinn took another step further inside and stopped. She could hear Rachel talking to someone and that someone was, no, there was another one too in there. So, Rachel was talking to two people, maybe they were her friends. It was the first time Quinn felt pure curiosity, she took another step, so she could listen better.

"I don't know Santana, I love her so much and you know that, but I am losing hope. I just miss her so much. I feel like we are back in high school. I feel like I am reliving the day we broke up, because she was scared to come out", Rachel said, holding her head with her hands.

"Coming out is hard Rachel, just because you have two gay dads that are open minded and supportive, doesn't mean that everyone's parents are like yours", Santana said.

Wait, that was Santana's voice. Why was Santana there? And why did she called the diva by her name? She always was the one who would find a new nickname to add in the list of Rachel's nicknames. Oh, and the other voice must be Brittany's. Santana was attached to the blonde, they were going everywhere together.

"You are right", Rachel said, frowning.

 ** _Senior year of high school_**

"So, are you ready?", Rachel said, stroking Quinn's hand.

"I think so", Quinn said taking a deep breath, while they were standing behind the main door of Quinn's house.

Quinn wasn't ready and she knew it. She knew it because she couldn't feel the confidence that she always had. Everyone gets to experience coming out differently. For some people it's easy and for some others it's difficult, but Rachel couldn't see that. Her optimism was saying to her that every parent should be supportive, because it's their child we're talking about. Unfortunately, not all parents are like Rachel's, but she couldn't understand it, it didn't make any sense to her.

They entered Quinn's house and Quinn stopped. Why did she stop? Her coming out should be her freedom, she shouldn't be afraid to do it, right? Oh, but she was. She was so afraid, but she wasn't going to admit it. Rachel could see that though, she could see Quinn's terror.

"We can do it together if you want to", Rachel said, squeezing Quinn's hand.

"I do. I can't do it alone", Quinn said scared.

"You won't have to", Rachel said and they walked further into the house.

"Hey, girls what's up?", Russell, who was sitting in the living room, said.

"Everything is fine mister Fabray", Rachel said, giving him her best smile.

"Where is mom? I-We actually have to tell you something", Quinn said, still terrified.

"She is upstairs, let me go get her", Russell said and left confused.

A couple of minutes later, Quinn's both parents appeared to the living room.

"So, what do you want to talk to us about?", Judy said, just as confused as her husband.

"Can you please sit down first?", Quinn said, never leaving Rachel's hand.

"Sure honey", Judy said and they sat down.

"Okay, so, um, here is the thing. I need, no, l want to talk to you about...", Quinn said, searching the room for something.

She couldn't do it, she wasn't ready. So, she was looking around to find something to continue her sentence with. Oh, here it is, the family pictures, that should work.

"Our family photos", Quinn said and everyone looked at her confused.

"What about them sweetheart?", Judy said, trying to get what her daughter was trying to say.

Rachel couldn't believe that this was happening. Quinn chickened out, but she said that she was ready, why didn't she say those three simple words? 'l am gay', where's the difficulty in that? Maybe for Rachel was very easy, because her parents never judged her, but for Quinn it was so much more difficult. Rachel got up one day and said to her dads 'Dad, daddy, l am gay', like she was saying 'Good morning', it was that simple for her. Quinn thought, couldn't just do that.

"I was wondering if we could make an album, like organize them based on the year they've been taken", Quinn said, cold sweat running down her insides.

"But Quinnie, that's how they're organized. Are you okay?", Judy said and looked Russell for any clues on what happened to their daughter.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a minute?", Rachel said politely.

"Of course, let's go to my room. We will be back in a minute", Quinn said and they went upstairs, to Quinn's room.

Quinn closed the door behind her, ready to hear Rachel's rant about what happened earlier. She knew it will come the moment she said about the family pictures, which by the way was the stupidest thing she could think of to say.

"Quinn, why didn't you tell them?", Rachel asked as if her life depended on that.

"I am not ready Rachel", Quinn said, lowering her head.

"We are together for over a year now and you can't tell them that we are dating?", Rachel said.

"At first I thought that I was ready, but I realized that I was about to do it for you. I want to come out when l will be ready. I don't need to hurry up and do it. You among all the people should understand that. I mean, you've met my parents and they aren't the most open minded people in the world", Quinn said and sat on her bed.

"I have met them and that's exactly why I think you should come out", Rachel said with her hands on her hips.

"Rachel...", Quinn said and paused.

"No, don't Rachel me. You act like what we have is not serious for you", Rachel said angry.

"I didn't say such a thing. You are all l want, but l just don't feel ready to come out just yet", Quinn said.

"You didn't have to say it. We are dating for over a year now and all you want is to hide", Rachel said sad.

"I just want to be sure. Maybe it's just a phase", Quinn said.

"Ooooh, be sure, okay. I was sure since day one. You think it's a phase after one year of dating? Quinn, it's not a phase. You exist, you are real and you deserve to have a full and happy life, but it doesn't seem to want that with me anymore", Rachel said, walking towards the door.

Quinn was holding so tight the edge of the bed that her knuckles were white. She was angry and desperate and sad. Was Rachel breaking up with her?

"I think you need time to think about it, about us. When you are ready we will have a conversation. You know where to find me", Rachel said and left.

 ** _Present_**

"It was the stupidest break up ever, but do you remember what happened next?", Santana said to Rachel.

"I do. She came to me a week later with a flower on her hands and told me that she came out to her parents. She told me that she loved me and that l mattered to her", Rachel said, cleaning two stray tears from her cheeks.

"Exactly. She didn't lose her hope, she knew that you loved her and that's all she needed. You just have to wait for her one more time", Santana said and Quinn entered the living room.

Everyone froze, they were looking at Quinn like she was an alien. Was that the first step? Was all that waiting worthy? Was Quinn back? Those questions were bombing Rachel's mind. Santana and Brittany were just staring at Quinn.

"Um, hi, I wanted to talk to you Rachel", Quinn said shyly.

"Sure, we were just leaving. Britt and l have to go to the park", Santana said and disappeared with Brittany.

Santana and Brittany got in Santana's car and drove away.

"Do you think she will find her way back?", Brittany said.

"I hope so mi amor. I understand Rachel though, l mean if you were Quinn and l were Rachel, it would be scary to know that you may never remember me. Please don't forget me, like never, okay? Promise me", Santana said.

"I promise to never forget you. I love you Sanny", Brittany said and kissed her wife's cheek.

"l love you too Britt", Santana said and after five minutes of driving they reached the park.

"I didn't know that we were actually going to the park, l thought you said that as an excuse so we could leave them alone", Brittany said as she exited the car.

"No, I said it, because it was true. Quinn's current condition taught me that memories are very important and for me the memories l have with you are important. So, l thought that if we came here to feed the ducks like we used to, it would bring back happy memories", Santana said and took a big bag full of bread from the car.

Santana was holding with her one hand the bread bag and with her other Brittany's hand. They were walking through familiar paths and after a few minutes they reached the park's pond.

"They are here, still waiting for you to feed them like always. Sometimes I think that these ducks are my competitors. I mean look at them, whenever we were coming here they swam quickly to you. Should I be worried?", Santana said laughing.

"Maybe you should", Brittany said and walked on the bridge.

"Well, l am your wife, so it means I've won, right?", Santana said and kissed her wife.

"Don't take your win for granted", Brittany said, teasing Santana.

"Let's feed them, so they will get fat. Then, you will always want me", Santana said and gave a big piece of bread to Brittany.

"Sanny, that's rude", Brittany said.

"I am sorry mi amor. Now, can I have a kiss?", Santana said, pouting.

"You can...", Brittany said and got so close to Santana, that she almost kissed her.

"After we fed the ducks", Brittany said and pulled back without kissing Santana.

"You are such a teaser and you will pay for it when we will return home", Santana said and cut a small piece of bread, throwing it in the pond.

Brittany did the same thing and all the ducks completely ignored Santana's bread.

"You see? I tried to be nice and feed them, but noooo they want your bread, as if we didn't throw them the same kind of bread", Santana said and rolled her eyes.

"Are you seriously getting jealous over the ducks right now?", Brittany said and threw another piece of bread.

"It's because I love you so much, okay?", Santana said, playing hurt.

"Come here", Brittany said and kissed her wife passionately and deeply, making sure that Santana will understand how much she loves her.

"Okay, I get it. Can we go home now Britt?", Santana said and got closer to her wife.

"No", Brittany said laughing.

She loves Santana so much, but she loves even more teasing her. Santana hated getting teased, but she loved teasing. Santana groaned desperately, because she knew that Brittany's teasing would do its magic later.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"So, I learned that I have graduated, but I didn't remember about Finn. I went to Carol's and she told me. Anyways, when I returned home I talked to my mom and she said that you could help me, um, remember", Quinn said.

Quinn never liked asking for help, especially from the gnome, as she was calling Rachel.

"I know it's hard for you to ask for help, but l am here for you. Even though you don't believe that you are my wife and l am yours, l will be there for you as a friend", Rachel said, holding Quinn's hands and looking directly at her hazel eyes.

"Thank you", Quinn said, giving Rachel a shy smile.

"I see you are wearing your ring. Did you, um, remember anything?", Rachel said, hoping for the best.

"I just didn't want to lose it", Quinn said, looking at her wedding ring.

"What did you want to ask me?", Rachel said and they both sat on the couch.

"I wanted to ask you, how we were when Finn died? I mean, we both loved him and dated him", Quinn said, looking carefully at Rachel's eyes, trying to find any clues.

"It's been really tough for both of us, but we were there for each other. You were my rock, someone that I could get strength from, but your breaking down was inevitable. I am just thankful that I was there to hug you when you needed it the most", Rachel said, staring back at Quinn's beautiful eyes.

Those eyes, they didn't seem so strange to her. Quinn thought, she seemed strange to her, but not her hazel eyes. How could they?

Can someone's eyes unseen things? Quinn's mind is totally playing tricks to her, but her eyes and her heart aren't.

"I need it now", Quinn said and frowned.

"I know, come here", Rachel said and opened her arms. Those arms that were made just to hug Quinn.

Quinn hugged Rachel and felt her heart skipping a beat. That's what Rachel was making Quinn feel. Rachel had the ability to make Quinn's heart run extremely fast, that many times Quinn thought it stopped. She subconsciously bit her lip after she pulled away from Rachel. Poor Rachel, she thought that Quinn finally remembered, she thought that this hug would do its magic. But is just a hug enough to restore all the love they've experienced? Rachel leaned in to kiss her Quinn, but Quinn immediately got back.

"What do you think you are doing? I shouldn't have come here. Why can't you just drop it?", Quinn said and left upset.

Why was she upset though? Was she upset because Rachel tried to kiss her? Was she upset, because she was the one who gave Rachel the green light to go for it? Maybe she was upset, because deep down she wanted that kiss, but she left again, behaving like a coward.

"Because l love you", Rachel said to the door that Quinn had just exited.

Rachel felt broken. It was the second time Quinn rejected her. It wasn't making any sense though, they were married. How could Quinn reject for a second time the woman that she promised to love until her last breath? Rachel was losing hope again, but really who can blame her? She shouldn't lose hope, but she does. Since the day she returned home from the Hospital, alone, Rachel promised to herself not to sleep again at their bed until Quinn was back to her. So, she did what she did all the nights before, she took her blanket and her pillow and lied on the couch. She was staring at her ring, wondering if her Quinn will ever come back to her and then she got the ring off her finger and left it on the small table near her.

 _Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, 26th of May._

This date was now haunting her, Quinn's name too. She kept staring at her wedding ring, she shouldn't have gotten it off. It was the first time she did that and Rachel immediately regretted it. She stretched her hand and took the wedding ring, putting it on again.

 _Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, 26th of May._

This date shouldn't make her feel anxious, it should make her feel happy, it should make her insides glow. Quinn made her insides glow, she should do it for Quinn, her wife. She promised her to love her even if she had forgotten and now it was happening.

"Don't stop believing", Rachel said to the empty house and closed her eyes, eventually falling asleep.


	4. chapter 4

**_Present_**

"Sanny, come on, wake up", Brittany was saying to Santana the last fifteen minutes, while shaking her.

"Five more minutes, Britt, please", Santana said groaning.

"I've made breakfast for us", Brittany said, knowing that Santana couldn't resist.

"Fine, I am up", Santana said and got up.

Santana loved sleeping, but she loved more spending time with her wife and her best friend. They got through a lot, first Santana was afraid of dealing with her feelings for Brittany and then Brittany wasn't available to date Santana. Then, Santana went to university and Brittany couldn't handle not seeing her daily, so Santana decided to break up with her, although she didn't want to. It was like she broke her own heart along with Brittany's. So, Brittany started dating Sam and Santana started dating Dani, but they both knew that it wasn't real. The homecoming made clear to them that they belong together and only together. Besides, Brittany helped Santana embrace her sexuality and she helped her stand when Santana's abuela, who was Santana's favorite second person in the world (the first was Brittany), didn't like the idea of them getting married.

 ** _Several years ago_**

Santana stood on that familiar stage of William McKinley High School's auditorium and with her flaming red dress, singing 'Alfie'. She didn't know why she had to perform, all she knew was that her fiancée asked her to do it, so she did. She loved Brittany too much to say no to her. Besides, Santana loved performing, so it wasn't something difficult for her to do. She stood there in all her glory, singing the song perfectly, watching Brittany and her abuela. Brittany joined the backup vocals and Santana continued singing magically, until the song finished. Brittany walked near her, held her hand and kissed her cheek before going to help Santana's abuela to get on the stage.

"Hi abuela", Santana said.

She loved her abuela very much, like her mother, but her heart broke in half when she stopped talking to her, because she couldn't accept that she is a girl who likes other girls. So, Santana buried her sadness, oh she buried it very well and camouflaged it with being angry and bad with the others. Brittany though, she could see through Santana and understand that her love was in pain. So, one night she went to Santana's abuela and talked to her. She told her the truth, kind of. Brittany said that she was getting married soon, which was true, but the thing Brittany didn't say was that she was getting married with Santana. Brittany invited Santana's abuela to the auditorium and she was actually very surprised when Santana accepted to sing for her and abuela, she knew too that Santana couldn't say no to her.

"Hi", Santana's abuela said, seeing her granddaughter after many years.

"You look really good, did you lose some weight?", Santana said, trying to avoid the awkwardness that started filling the auditorium.

"I did. So, you two know each other?", abuela said looking confused at Brittany.

"Um, yeah well, remember when I was talking about my wedding?", Brittany said playing awkwardly with her hands.

Santana's abuela nodded for Brittany to continue. Santana was just looking at them, confused.

"So, Santana is my fiancée", Brittany said naturally.

Abuela and Santana looked each other confused. Either of them were aware of Brittany's plan.

"So, you're coming to my home, treat me with kindness, lure me here and trick me into seeing my granddaughter and hear her sing?", abuela said.

She couldn't believe what was happening, that was unbelievable. It was unbelievable that someone tricked her so she would see her granddaughter after all these years, right? Yeah, totally unbelievable.

"Yes, because I love Santana with everything and I would do anything for Santana, okay? Even tricking an old woman", Brittany said honestly.

Santana always loved how honest Brittany was, even when she didn't like what Brittany had to say, she admired her for having the guts to say it in her face.

"You taught me to be a strong Latina woman, to be bigger than the world was ever gonna give me permission to be. And I have, you-you taught me not just to exist, because I am worth so much more than that and without Britt I just exist. She is the love of my life and I am going to marry her and-and I want to share that with you, because without your love I think I just exist too", Santana said to her abuela and for a moment she saw regret in her grandmother's eyes.

"Please, please, just come to the wedding", Brittany said trying to persuade Santana's abuela to think again and choose her granddaughter over her religious beliefs.

"No. Right is right. I love you Santana, but I don't love your sin. Girls marry boys not other girls", abuela said and Brittany thought that it was one of her biggest mistakes, trying to approach Santana's abuela.

"So, you're really not coming?", Santana said, hoping once more that her abuela would choose her.

"No. I am sorry to disappoint you, but you disappointed me first", abuela said and turned to leave.

Brittany was just watching abuela rejecting Santana again and she knew that it would break the Latina all over again, so she decided to talk.

"Good. I am glad you're not coming", Brittany said, standing by Santana's side, when abuela turned again to look at them.

"You know, the New York Times said, um, half the increase in support of gay marriage's due to generational turnover. That's what smart people call 'crazy uptight bitches dying'. You guys lost, okay? And honestly the rest of us are just going about our business being normal and waiting for you to not be around and-and not because you can stop us from getting married, but just because you are kind of annoying", Brittany said, defending her Sanny with all she had.

"You let her talk to me like this?", Santana's abuela said, feeling offended.

"Take a look", Santana said and held Brittany's hand.

She was finally ready to fully accept that she didn't need her grandmother, all she needed was Brittany and she finally knew it.

"Because this", Santana said pointing at Brittany and her.

"This is what real love looks like. And l love you so much, but Britt is my family now and if having her in my family means not having you, then that's a trail l'd take any time", Santana said, feeling prouder than ever.

Her grandma turned and left disappointed, because she just lost her favorite grandchildren, maybe forever.

"l am so sorry for making you relive this", Brittany said sad to Santana the moment her abuela left.

"Hey, it's okay. Please don't be sad, l can't see you sad. You are the only thing that brings me joy and I don't want to see that joyful smile of yours fading away", Santana said and stroke Brittany's cheek.

She knew that Brittany would never hurt her, she knew that Brittany did it because she just wanted Santana to be happy again.

 ** _Present_**

"Give me five minutes, l want to hop in the shower", Santana said and tossed her t-shirt aside.

"I want a shower too. I am coming with you", Brittany said and ran in the bathroom with her wife.

 ** _Half an hour later_**

"Britt, we were supposed to be in the shower for five minutes, not for half an hour", Santana said as she was getting dressed.

"That didn't seem to bother you ten minutes ago", Brittany said and winked at Santana.

"Everything must be cold now", Santana said and kissed Brittany's lips briefly.

"We will warm them in the microwave", Brittany said and kissed Santana again.

"l am happy about how this day is going so far", Santana said and hugged Brittany so tight, like she would never see her again.

"Me too", Brittany said and they went to the kitchen.

 ** _Rachel's and Quinn's house_**

Rachel got up early this day, she needed to work out. She always worked out when she was feeling the pressure trying to choke her and that's exactly how she felt right now. Last night was awkward, she never thought that she would use this word to describe her interacting with Quinn, but she did.

After working out, she started her singing routine that Quinn loved to hate. Quinn loved hearing her voice, but she hated it when it was eight in the morning. Quinn just wanted to sleep, but Rachel never let her.

Rachel felt like she was back in high school again, but she hated living alone, without her soul mate. She loved her house, but she hated it when it was Quinnless. It was empty, there wasn't Quinn's voice filling the air, nor her presence making the room warmer.

Rachel took her cellphone in her hands, wondering if she should text her wife or not. She started typing, but quickly deleted it and then again and again. Nothing seemed right to type. Quinn was declining the fact that they were married and that was making Rachel's heart ache, so she couldn't just text her 'Hey, l am your wife, want to go on a date with me?'. She needed to text her though, maybe that way Quinn would see the name of the contact and some of the older messages. So, that's what she did, she started typing again.

 ** _Hey Quinn I, um, l was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me later - Rachel_**

Rachel waited and waited for Quinn to reply. It seemed like an eternity, but only fifteen minutes passed until her phone buzzed with a text message.

 ** _Um, sure. I need to talk to you anyway - Quinn_**

Rachel felt her heart beating fast again, like the time Quinn told her that she broke up with Finn, so she could be with her instead. Quinn always made her heart beating faster, especially when she said 'l need to talk to you'.

 ** _Sophomore year of high school_**

"Hey, Berry l was looking for you", Quinn said to Rachel who was standing by her locker.

"What an honor for the Head Cheerio to come visit me at my locker", Rachel said ironically.

After their last talk Quinn's attitude completely changed. Not only she didn't behave like she liked Rachel, but she actually was making Rachel's life a living hell even more. Rachel was waiting for her, even after all these slushies she had been receiving from Quinn herself the last couple of months. She knew deep down that Quinn liked her, she actually told her that, but she didn't seem to show it, so maybe she was wrong or just imagining things.

"I need to talk to you", Quinn said with her angelic voice.

Quinn's smooth voice was making Rachel quiver. She felt her heart skipping many beats and she gulped hard. Why did Quinn needed to talk to her? She never talked to her, especially after she said to Rachel that she liked her.

"And why should I hear you?", Rachel said, catching Quinn off guard.

Quinn opened and closed her mouth many times, but nothing came out of it. That must be the first time the Head Cheerio caught off guard. Quinn was starting to get angry, no one should make her having nothing to say, especially Rachel. She gave Rachel her HBIC look and finally find something to say to her.

"Because I need to show you the auditorium, something that's in the auditorium l need to show to you", Quinn said losing completely her composure.

Way to go Quinn, good job. You totally messed up everything. Did you forget how to talk? Or is it just because it's Rachel who is in front of you?

"Let's just say that I understood what you said", Rachel said laughing.

"Shut it manhands. No one laughs when l talk, okay?", Quinn said, but immediately regretting that she called Rachel by one of her nicknames, especially now that she wanted to ask her to be her girlfriend.

"Whatever, now, let's go", Rachel said, rolling her eyes. She put her last book in her locker and closed it hard.

They were walking down the hallway in silence. The auditorium was only ten feet away from Rachel's locker, but it looked like they were walking forever. Rachel was leading the way like she was going to her execution. She was holding her music book and was walking with her head low, like she did something wrong. Quinn on the other hand was walking like she was going to do the world a favor and execute Rachel and with her head high. Why was Rachel looking down though? Quinn had never seen the little diva with her head low. Even after all these slushies she was keeping her head high while walking to the nearest bathroom to wash her face and clean up herself.

"Quinn?", Rachel said when they reached the stage.

Rachel was staring at Quinn like she had called her name a thousand times. What if she did? Quinn wasn't ready to answer, she was trying to find out what she would say to Rachel.

"Quinn?", Rachel said again and tapped Quinn's shoulder.

"What's your problem?", Quinn said, making a step back.

"What's my problem? You told me you wanted to talk to me at the auditorium. So, here we are. I even walked with my head low, so no one would doubt the HBIC attitude of yours and you know that l always walk with my head high", Rachel said and turned to leave.

Maybe this was a waste of her time. Maybe Quinn wanted to play with her or laugh at her again. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to just follow Quinn, who was throwing slushies at her, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"No, please, wait", Quinn said and ran to Rachel, catching her wrist, so she couldn't leave.

"Um, l-l still want to talk to you", Quinn said and dropped Rachel's wrist the moment Rachel turned to her again.

She dropped it like it was on fire, but the truth is that Rachel's skin was making her feel comfortable. Rachel was a girl, why should she be a girl? Why couldn't she be a guy? She would be a really handsome guy and-and Quinn would have married him and have a happy life, without discriminations. Quinn pushed that thought to the back of her mind, when she noticed that Rachel was staring at her again.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours Quinn?", Rachel said and took a step closer to Quinn.

"l broke up with Finn", Quinn blurted out.

"You did what? After all our fights for Finn and after your winning, you just broke up with him?", Rachel asked.

The truth is that they both loved Finn, but as a friend, they could never thought of themselves being married with the one Finn Hudson. The constant battling for Finn was just because they couldn't accept the fact that they wanted each other.

"Come on Rach, we both know that all that fighting for Finn wasn't actually about him", Quinn said truthfully.

"Oh, so, l am Rach now", Rachel said with that diva attitude of hers.

"I love that diva attitude of yours", Quinn said and looked directly into the diva's eyes.

"You always were Rach for me", Quinn said and Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"I was only Rach when we were surrounded by four walls and zero people Quinn. Don't you get it? I like you, l really do, but you don't seem to like me back, even though you said it a couple of months ago", Rachel said disappointed.

"Please don't be disappointed in me. You are the last person I want to disappoint. I really like you and-and l can see that crystal clear now, that's-that's why l broke up with Finn. I want to be with you, because you are the brightest star of them all and I want to be the one who will watch, no scratch that, l want to be the one who will make you glow even more. Please, be my girlfriend", Quinn said honestly, without taking her eyes off of Rachel, who was staring back at her in shock.

Rachel was expecting Quinn to do this sooner or later, but she never thought it would be so beautiful and elegant. She could feel Quinn being completely vulnerable and she loved it, she loved that side of Quinn.

"Wow, now you have caught me off guard. I-I don't know what to say. I love the side of yours that l am watching right now and of course I will be your girlfriend. You have no idea how much I've waited for this, but l need to know that l will be Rach even when we will be in the hallway or in the Glee club or when l will come to your games to watch you perform", Rachel said, having some doubts.

"You won't be Rach for me, you will be my bright star", Quinn said and closed the gap between them with a long kiss that vanished all the doubts that Rachel had.

 ** _Present_**

"So, are you ready to go?", Brittany said to Santana and kissed her cheek before started walking to the door.

"I am, but mi amor, what do we suppose to say to her? Go back to Rachel she is your wife? We can't say that, she doesn't believe that she is married with Rachel", Santana said and followed her wife.

"Honey, we just need to make sure she will go over to Rachel's and see pictures", Brittany said and they drove away from their house.

 ** _Ten minutes later_**

Brittany parked her car in front of the Fabray resident. She got out and waited for Santana to get out as well and then she locked her car. Santana held Brittany's hand while they were walking towards the door and she rang the bell with her free hand. The door opened and they saw Judy Fabray standing in front of them.

"Good morning girls, how are you?", Judy asked them as she hugged each of them.

"We are great. How is Quinn? Did she remember anything?", Santana asked.

Everyone was describing Santana as a cold hearted bitch, but the lucky ones that got the chance to actually get to know the real Santana would describe her as a loyal and a hardcore friend. She was honest with her friends when no one was, especially with Rachel. In fact Rachel was the one who called Santana a hardcore friend and Santana liked it, because Rachel would be the last who would like Santana after all she put her through in high school.

 _You are a hardcore friend Santana._

That sentence was repeated itself in Santana's mind the past few days. That's what she needed to be for Quinn.

 _You are a hardcore friend Santana._

She was Rachel's and Quinn's hardcore friend and she would do anything to help her friend. Like that time she went to New York just to talk to Rachel to change her mind into going to her opening night. But the one thing she wouldn't do was the pep talk. She always left that part for Brittany, it just wasn't her type.

 ** _Several years ago_**

Santana reached New York and got out of the taxi that took her there. She took a deep breath, letting the city of the dreamers sink into her lungs and then headed to Rachel's apartment. She opened the door and walked in like she owned the place. Oh, and she did own the place, she did because she was on a mission and when Santana Lopez is on a mission no one can distract her.

"Alright, where is she? Kurt called me in the cab, told me what was up", Santana said looking around.

"She's been in there for hours, we don't know how she's been", Tina said worried.

"Okay, give me four minutes", Santana said, tossing her bag to Mercedes and got off her coat.

She was ready to get into business. She went to Rachel's room and found the little diva under the blanket. It was like that blanket had swallowed her whole.

"You are the best they could do?", Rachel said, revealing her eyes.

She gave a briefly look at Santana, rolled her eyes and got under the blanket again.

"Hell, yes, because I am the closure and in two minutes you are gonna be out of this bed, ready to face the talibans and offer to buy me a diamond necklace", Santana said, and put her hair behind her shoulders with a winner's attitude.

"No pep talks or anything are gonna work right now", Rachel said, waving her hand like everything Santana would say wouldn't matter.

"Honestly, okay? I've never felt like this before in my entire life. I've never thought in a hundred years that I'd be too afraid to perform, but it's like these people and all this hate stuck in my head and now I don't even know what's really anymore-", Rachel said and Santana cut her off.

When Rachel was nervous she was babbling, that was her way of getting rid of the stress that was in her system. And Santana had experienced so many times of Rachel doing that, that she knew that now Rachel wasn't the one who was talking.

"Seriously, I don't-l don't do pep talks. If you want a pep talk, you should call mister Schue or rent the Notebook. I took the liberty of looking up some reviews", Santana said and took her cellphone out of her purse.

"No, no, look, seriously, one hundred good reviews-", Rachel said waving in order for Santana to stop, but instead Santana cut her off again.

"She is an ancient alien princess. She is a freak. Her hands are frightening and her movements are weirdly bizarre", Santana said and sat next to Rachel on Rachel's bed.

"These are awful", Rachel said.

She couldn't believe that her friend came all the way to her just to insult her, but Rachel was always so impatient.

"They were also written in 1964 about Barbra Streisand when she played Fanny", Santana said, letting Rachel sink in everything she had just heard.

Rachel was speechless, she just kept shaking her head up and down, without saying a word. It was like she was shaking her head so the words would find their way to Rachel's mouth and sing them out. Rachel was considering Santana as her friend, but Santana proved to her that she was one of the friends she could count on.

"I see what you did there", Rachel said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"You suck at so many things, but not at this and the thing is that you don't even have to believe me or yourself. All you have to do is get on that stage and open your mouth. You can't do this badly, you don't actually have it in you. You and I only have two speeds, awesome or not at all. Who gives a crap what all the others think?", Santana said proudly to her friend and got up from Rachel's bed.

That should work. Rachel always admired Santana for her honesty and now she admired her even more about it.

"I can't stand you 90% of the time, but even l know that if you drag your flat little ass out on that stage tonight, you're gonna murder that crap", Santana said.

She did her best. She didn't give Rachel a pep talk as she said, she just spoke the truth. And that was all she had to say.

"Santana wait", Rachel said and pushed herself out of the bed.

Santana turned to look at Rachel, who seemed to really think about what she had heard.

"Thank you", Rachel said and hugged Santana.

"That's what friends are for", Santana said and surprisingly hugged Rachel back.

"You are a hardcore friend", Rachel said and pulled away from Santana.

"I love that side of yours. The sensitive side that cares about people, that cares about friends", Rachel said and smiled to her friend.

"Tell anyone about that hug and you won't live to sing again", Santana said, giving her serial killer smile that always terrorized Rachel.

"Aaaaand she is back. Honestly, I was starting to get worried", Rachel said and they walked in the living room.

Mission accomplished.

 ** _Present_**

"Quinn is remembering things, she is doing better. There is this Rachel memory hole though, it's like she refuses to believe it, but l believe that she will made it", Judy said and stepped aside for Brittany and Santana to enter the house.

"Sanny, don't forget that the appointment starts in like two hours", Brittany whispered to Santana.

"Yes mi amor, l remember", Santana whispered back.

"We won't stay long, we just need to talk to Q", Santana said to Quinn's mother.

"She is up at her room. Go find her", Judy said and the girls went upstairs to Quinn's room.

How many memories they had of that room. Good ones. Like that time they played spin the bottle and Brittany ended up making out with Santana and Quinn ended up making out with Rachel. Or the time when Santana had sex with Brittany in Quinn's room while Quinn was downstairs with Rachel playing board games. Back then, Santana excused herself to go to the bathroom and Brittany followed her. They never came back and Quinn and Rachel didn't want to go look for them, because they didn't know what they would see. So, instead of that they preferred enjoy their so called 'unexpected date' and each other's company.

Santana and Brittany entered Quinn's room, finding the girl lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. They both knew that Quinn's staring meant that something was bothering her.

"Hey Q, what's up?", Brittany asked with her warm voice.

"Nothing, l am just sitting here", Quinn said, without moving at all.

"Hey, what's bothering you? I can tell something is bothering you, because you stare at the ceiling and you only do that when you think about something intensely", Santana said and sat with Brittany on Quinn's bed.

Quinn wasn't sure what was bothering her. She should ask Santana or Brittany or maybe Rachel. Wait, why did she think Rachel? She shook her head and got up, looking at her friends.

"I am starting to remember stuff, with the help of my mom, but I don't know. I just-l feel empty inside, like my heart is missing something", Quinn said sad.

Quinn would believe everything that Santana and Brittany would say that she was missing, everything. She just needed something to hear, she needed to know what was that she didn't have that was making her heart feeling like half. Maybe it was Finn, but no, it couldn't be. She lost him years ago, she mourned and she moved on. Maybe it was Puck, nah, he couldn't be either. He got her pregnant, he vanished the abs she used to have and ruined her life, until Rachel came to help her. Rachel? Here she is again, why does she think about her all the time? She compares everything and everyone with Rachel. When she listens to a song on the radio or on YouTube, she thinks about how beautiful it would be if Rachel would sing it or when she saw a girl that looked like Rachel and she froze in the middle of the road, staring at the girl. She almost got hit by a car, but thankfully the driver was more in reality than her.

"Not something, someone. Your heart is missing someone", Brittany said, trying to convince Quinn that she was missing Rachel.

"And who is that l am missing?", Quinn said cocking an eyebrow.

"You know who it is, but you don't want to accept it for some reason", Brittany said again.

"Why should I miss RuPaul?", Quinn said, getting angry.

"Hey, there's no reason to get angry at Britt, she is just trying to help you remember", Santana said defending her best friend and wife.

"Whatever. She texted me to go for a walk with her", Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"And? What did you say to her?", Brittany asked surprised.

"I said okay and l honestly don't know why. Maybe I should text her and cancel it", Quinn said and stretched her hand to catch her phone.

"No way. You will go for a walk with her, the least you can do is to hear her out. You owe it to her, because the only thing that you do is pushing her away and insulting her", Santana said, pointing at Quinn.

Quinn immediately recognized that pointing. Santana did the pointing thing when someone was out of the line. Quinn knew that she was, Rachel was only trying to help her remember and Quinn was only pushing her away from her and not with the best way possible, she was rude to her.

"Okay, okay, fine, I will go for a walk with her", Quinn said raising her hands up in defense.

"Sanny, we need to go", Brittany said looking at her phone.

"Sure, let's go. You will call me or come over to our house and talk about the walk. Did l make myself clear?", Santana said and walked towards the door with Brittany.

Quinn was curious. Where were her friends going? She wanted to know, but it didn't seem right to ask. If they wanted her to know where they were going, wouldn't they tell her? Screw that, they're her friends she can ask them, but should she? Nah, maybe they would tell her when they would be ready. Asking questions like this wasn't Quinn's style anyway.

"I will call you", Quinn said and hugged her friends.

 ** _One hour later_**

"Everything seems to be okay. You can take her home on Monday", the social worker said and shook their hands.

"Can we see her?", Brittany asked the woman.

"Of course. Follow me", she said and Santana with Brittany followed her.

They walked down endless hallways and passed many doors. The orphanage wasn't an appropriate place for kids to live. In fact, there shouldn't even exist, every kid should be happy with their parents and not living there. Every kid deserves a happy life with their parents and not sadness or living with social workers in orphanages.

"Here we are", the social worker said and opened the door.

They entered a pink room with four beds. The room was extremely small for four kids to live there. Santana and Brittany wished they could adopt every child, but they only came for one, for now at least. The little girl they would adopt was surprisingly looked like both Santana and Brittany, she was a cute blonde girl with blue eyes just like Brittany and the same skin tone as Santana. Let's hope she doesn't have her attitude though. Brittany knew the moment she saw that girl that they would adopt her, she could see Santana in that girl. She could see the kindness and the caring heart that Santana has.

"Chloe honey, can you come here please? I want you to meet someone", the social worker said and a four year old walked towards them.

She was wearing a cute blue dress and she left her dolls immediately when the social worker called her.

"This is Santana and Brittany-", the social worker said and the little girl cut her off.

"Can they be my moms?", Chloe said with her cute, childish voice and fell in Santana's arms.

"Soon honey", Santana said and hugged the little girl tighter.

Santana couldn't feel any more full in her life than now. She sure felt full when she married her best friend, but now, having a kid with her was making her even fuller. Brittany on the other side was just staring at them. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Santana with a kid, who would have thought that? Brittany always knew that Santana had enough space in her heart to love a child too, along with her and that's exactly what Santana did.

"Do you want to play with me?", Chloe said and the couple looked at the social worker seeking for approval.

The social worker nodded and Santana lifted the girl in her arms and walked to her dolls. Brittany stood there staring at her family and waiting for this beautiful image to sink in her mind.

"Are you coming Britt?", Santana said and sat on the floor with Chloe.

"Of course", Brittany said and sit next to the girl.


	5. chapter 5

**_Present_**

"Hey", Rachel said to Quinn and went closer to her to hug her, but she regret that instantly.

What was going on? Why didn't Rachel hug her? She should hug her wife, but Quinn didn't seem like her wife anymore. She was like a stranger.

"Hey", Quinn said shyly.

"Walk with me?", Rachel said.

Rachel wanted so bad to touch Quinn, but she couldn't. What if she scare Quinn by being intimate? Quinn doesn't even remember her.

"That's why we came at the park, Short Stack", Quinn said.

They were walking and walking, but no one was talking. Rachel found the small rocks on the ground quite interesting. She kick one and then kicked it again or wasn't it the same small rock she just kicked?

"So, how come you asked me for a walk?", Quinn asked curious.

"You know, we used to enjoy taking walks in the park. We-we had dates here and-and we loved stargazing together. Don't you remember anything?", Rachel asked desperately.

Rachel was still walking, but she didn't feel Quinn's warmth next to her anymore. So, she stopped and finally looked around. She saw Quinn a few feet away holding her head. She ran to her immediately to see if she was okay.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?", Rachel said concerned.

"It hurts. Damn it, it hurts so bad. This is all your fault. Every time I remember something with you in it, l suffer", Quinn said and felt weak.

Rachel hugged her to easy her pain and they sat on the grass next to the rocky path that they were walking.

"l am so sorry for this Quinn", Rachel said sad like it was indeed her fault.

"What-what do you see?", Rachel asked and started stroking Quinn's hair.

"I-l can see us in the park, but it's dark", Quinn said, still holding her head.

"Keep going, l am here", Rachel said, stroking Quinn's head.

 ** _Senior year of high school_**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Rachel asked Quinn, who was dragging her somewhere.

"I love it when you are afraid of getting caught", Quinn said and continued to drag Rachel.

"Quinn this is serious. I've never been in detention. Where are we going anyway?", Rachel asked, while forcing her feet to keep up with Quinn.

"l know you haven't. Just be patient, but l am sure that word isn't in your vocabulary", Quinn said, teasing Rachel.

Quinn loved teasing Rachel, because she loved the expressions Rachel was making. Rachel, on the other hand, loved getting teased by Quinn, because she loved seeing her soul mate and future wife happy.

"If you want to know miss Fabray my vocabulary is pretty wealthy", Rachel said with her diva attitude.

"I love that attitude of yours. It's making me feel...strange", Quinn said and stopped dragging Rachel.

"Strange?", Rachel questioned, cocking an eyebrow, but Quinn couldn't see her very well in the dark.

They could see a little, because the only light they had was that of the moon and the stars.

"I mean good strange", Quinn said.

"I don't think there's such a thing as good strange", Rachel said seriously.

"Rachel, we aren't going to discuss this now", Quinn said and looked at Rachel.

Or at least she was trying to.

"Where are we?", Rachel said.

Where were they? All Rachel knew was that Quinn was driving for ten minutes and then she parked her car somewhere. The place Quinn parked her car looked familiar though, but why? Okay, so, she couldn't see much, which wasn't good, because Rachel trusted her eyes more than anything. Except from her voice, she trusted her voice even more. She could smell something also familiar, something like, like, oh, there it is, she could smell something like roses. But roses are...no way, did Quinn brought her to the park?

"Quinn, are we at the park? Tell me we aren't at the park", Rachel said panicked.

"We aren't at the park", Quinn said only because that's what Rachel wanted to hear.

"Don't lie to me Quinn. Gosh, l can smell roses and l can feel at my shoes that strange thing that l feel when l walk down the rocky path of the park. Did we break in at the park? You know it's closed this hour of the day, right?", Rachel said, panicking and panicking even more every step they did further inside the park.

"I just said what you wanted to hear. Now, hush or else the guard will find us", Quinn said and took more steps carefully.

"Are you kidding me?", Rachel said loud.

Her heart was beating really fast.

"Quinn, l am so scared. Feel my heart", Rachel said, taking deep breaths and counting to ten.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, nine...did she forget eight? She forgot eight as if she learnt how to count yesterday. Come on Rachel you need to calm down. Quinn would have a good reason to break in the park with her, right?

Quinn gulped hard and put her hand on Rachel's chest, right on spot where Rachel's heart was pounding like crazy.

"I don't want to die from a heart attack. I am way too young to die Quinn", Rachel said, pouring all the drama she could into that sentence.

"Calm down drama queen. You are not gonna die today", Quinn said and they walked more.

"Ugh, God damn it", Rachel shouted again.

Damn you darkness. Rachel couldn't see her nose, so she just bumped on a tree.

"Rachel Berry swearing. That's a new one", Quinn said and laughed a little.

" _Hey, who's there?_ ", a male loud voice echoed at the silent park.

Rachel screamed from her panic.

"Are you crazy? Hush or we will get caught for sure", Quinn whispered as she shut Rachel's mouth with her hand.

" _Come out with your hands up where l can see them, now_ ", the guard said and his voice was coming closer and closer to the girls.

"What are we going to do now?", Rachel said as if the world was about to end.

"Hide behind the tree you bumped and stop making noise. l am going to distract him", Quinn said.

Quinn was always brave and calm when she was with Rachel. If anything went wrong she would take all the blame. After all, she was the one who dragged Rachel there, trying to be romantic and stuff.

Quinn took two small rocks and threw them away so the guard would follow the noise and go away from them.

"All clear we can go now. Wait, are you trying to camouflage yourself by hugging the tree?", Quinn said, laughing when she returned to Rachel who was indeed hugging the tree in order to camouflage herself.

"I am trying to be like ninjas, but it's not my style after all", Rachel said and let go of the tree.

"You know you are not a chameleon, right?", Quinn laughing so hard that she started crying.

"Haha so funny", Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"You know l love messing with you", Quinn said and kissed Rachel.

"l know you do", Rachel said and kissed Quinn again.

She just couldn't get enough of her girlfriend. She wanted more, she always wanted more and one day she was going to get it.

"l love you", Quinn said and hugged Rachel.

"And l love you more", Rachel said and pecked Quinn's lips.

"Now let's go, we have a date to attend to", Quinn said and held Rachel's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Two minutes of walking later they reached a small hill that the park had. Rachel loved that specific place, because she could see the sky clearly. She always imagined how it would be looking at the stars from there. Lying down with Quinn and watching the stars seemed enough for her, she honestly didn't think she needed anything else. Maybe that's why Quinn brought her there, to make her imagination a reality.

"Why are we here?", Rachel said curious.

"l remember you always said that you loved that spot of the park and you were imagining how it would be if you were stargazing with me here. So, that's exactly what we will do", Quinn said, blushing.

"You know, you are so cute when you blush", Rachel said and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Thank you", Rachel said and lied down with Quinn.

"You are very welcome", Quinn said and let Rachel slip in her arms, right where she belonged.

 ** _Present_**

"I loved that date we had", Rachel said, still stroking Quinn's head.

"Rachel that's what I wanted to talk to you about", Quinn said and got up slowly.

"About the date?", Rachel said when Quinn left her arms.

She felt empty. She was missing Quinn, like Quinn was missing her, but she didn't know. It should be easier, Rachel would show stuff to Quinn and Quinn would immediately remember and everything would be fine, but no, Quinn is refusing to believe anything Rachel says.

"I want you to stop trying to convince me that l am married to you", Quinn said and looked away.

She didn't want to see Rachel's sadness, but it was for the best, her best. She needed space and if she remembered, she would run back to Rachel. For now she didn't want to do anything with Rachel, at least that's what she thought.

Rachel on the other hand couldn't believe what was happening. She felt like her world was breaking apart. She never thought that Quinn would do that to her, crushing her heart like a bug.

"I want you to say that again, while looking me in the eyes", Rachel said fighting the tears that were threatening her eyes.

Quinn looked at her slowly. She shouldn't have said that to Rachel, she was breaking Rachel's heart right now and she shouldn't. She shouldn't, because at the end of the day she always ended up with her, sleeping together, hugging each other. That happened when they were married though, well, practically they were still married, but Quinn didn't behave like they were married.

Quinn opened and closed her mouth multiple times, but nothing came out of it. It was so much easier to say it without seeing her, but Rachel wanted Quinn to see her while saying it. That was Rachel's way to know if Quinn meant something she said.

"You know, not being able to say it while looking me in the eyes says a lot to me. Quinn, you are my whole world you mean so much to me and honestly I can't live without you. You used to made my life a living hell, but l always loved you and l will love you. I love Quinn Fabray-Berry, but this new Quinn is unrecognizable. I-I just want my soul mate, my wife back. Is that to much to ask for? Why don't you come back to me?", Rachel said trying to grab one of Quinn's hands.

"You don't have a wife", Quinn said again, without looking at Rachel and took her hands back before Rachel got the chance to grab one of them.

"This is goodbye Rach. I can't do it anymore, l can't look at you anymore...", Quinn said and left, without even finishing her sentence.

"No, this is more of a 'see you soon', because I waited for you then and l will do it again now", Rachel whispered to Quinn's back as she was leaving.

She couldn't finish it, she didn't have the guts to say it, so she preferred to hurt Rachel in order to protect herself. How egoistic of herself to do this, but Quinn never was that kind of a person. She just need to remember it. She couldn't say to Rachel, "l can't look at you anymore, because you are the love of my life and you are something that l can't have". The thing is that Quinn already had her and she just pushed her away, because she thought she can't have her. That's so messed up. And where does that leave Rachel?

Poor Rachel. She always pushed Quinn to show her best self, but now she just couldn't push anymore. She didn't have any more power, she needed a break and that's what she would get. So she returned home and she packed her bags while calling Santana.

 _"Hey Rachel what's up?"_ , Santana said as she picked up her phone.

"I, um, she kind of broke up with me", Rachel said between sobs.

 _"She did, what? I will go all Lima Heights on her stupid and ungrateful ass. Let me just talk to her and put some sense into her"_ , Santana said almost angry.

Being between your friends break up is so much hard. You don't know what to do and how to react, but Santana always knew. She knew that her friends were meant to be, just like her and Brittany so she decided to do something about it.

"No, please don't go talk to her. You don't deserve to be in the middle, just be with Brittany and I will take a break. I promise you that I won't break up with her. Of course I won't take a divorce, she doesn't even believe we are married. I just want a break and l want to be where l belong and that's the stage. So, l decided to accept that offer l was telling you about the other day", Rachel said with one breath.

 _"Hey, hey take a breath Berry. Wait, you mean the offer with the one year tour? Rachel are you serious? Have you thought a lot about it? Because last time I checked you didn't want to go. What changed? Talk to me. Are you giving up on her? Please don't do it, you know she loves you"_ , Santana said and started panicking.

"You are a hardcore friend Santana, but I changed my mind and l want to go. I feel empty and l need music to help me get strength in order to help her even more. Of course I won't give up on my wife, Quinn is all l could ever ask for, but I am leaving tomorrow", Rachel said, while putting some of her stuff in a suitcase.

 _"You leave tomorrow? Shit Rachel you can't...Ugh, fine. If you think it's for the best then do it. Do you want Britt and me to drive you to the airport?"_ , Santana offered.

"I know it's difficult for you, but it's even more for me. I knew you would understand, that's why I called you. And yeah, I would appreciate it if you could give me a ride, it would be a chance to give you one last hug until I get to see you both again", Rachel said, signing.

 _"You need to know that I don't like it, but I will be there for you as always. We both love you. Oh, and text me what time you want us to be at your house"_ , Santana said.

"l will. And thank you for everything you've done for me. See you tomorrow", Rachel said.

 _"I know you would do the same if our roles were reversed. See you tomorrow"_ , Santana said and terminated the call.

 ** _Fabray's resident_**

Quinn returned home rather upset as well. She knew now. She knew that she was falling for Rachel, but she still didn't want to admit it. Quinn got in her pj's and returned to the living room where her mom was sitting, watching her favorite show on TV.

"Not that stupid TV show again mom. Give me the remote", Quinn said, groaning in displeasure.

"I got here first", her mom said.

"What a mature thing to say", Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay Quinnie? You seem upset. How did the walk go? Did you talk? Did you remember anything? Perhaps that you are married to her?", Judy said, firing question after question.

"Mom, Jesus, relax. One question at a time. I want to talk to you", Quinn said without looking at her mom, playing with her fingers.

"Right when the commercials will come up", Judy said and returned her eyes at the TV.

"Moooom are you kidding me right now?", Quinn said, narrowing.

"Relax honey, l'm just messing with you", Judy said and turned off the TV.

"Talk to me. What happened at the walk", Judy said and and patted the sofa, so Quinn would sit next to her.

"We, um, walked and we talked...", Quinn said and paused.

"Oh, so you walked and you talked. That's all?", Judy asked her daughter cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, that's all", Quinn said, trying to hide what happened from her mom.

"I know you love her. You don't have to hide anymore honey. We've played hide and seek before, but you were brave enough to tell us the truth eventually", Judy said and stroke Quinn's hair.

 ** _Senior year of high school_**

"Mom, dad, l want to tell you something. Please sit", Quinn said nervous.

"Soooo, l'm gay", Quinn blarted out.

"No, hey mom, dad, l just wanted to tell you that I'm in a relationship with Rachel", Quinn said again.

She was practicing for over half an hour for her coming out in front of the mirror in her room. She had locked the door and she was saying that she is gay over and over again with different ways every time.

"This isn't going to end well", she said and sat on her bed, exhaling deeply.

"Quinnie, are you okay in there honey? Why is the door locked?", Judy asked and knocked the door.

"Crap. I'm coming mom", Quinn said and ran to open up the door.

"Why did you lock the door?", Judy said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I, um, l want to talk to both of you. Let's go to the living room", Quinn said.

"So, what do you want to talk to us about?", Russell, who was sitting next to Judy on the sofa, asked.

"Um, dad, do you love mom enough to do anything for her?", Quinn said, walking up and down, playing with her fingers.

"Of course I would do anything for your mother", Russell said and kissed Judy's cheek, who squeezed his hand.

"So, um, there's this person who l would do anything for and that's why I am here now, talking to you", Quinn said, taking a deep breath.

"Who is he? And why do you need to talk to us about him?", Russell asked.

"That's the thing, um, it's not...", Quinn said and paused.

She turned and look her dad in the eyes.

"It's not a he, it's a she", Quinn said, never taking her eyes off of her father's.

"I honestly don't understand what you're saying here", Russell said truthfully.

"I'm...no, l don't want a label. I'm just a person. I'm a girl who's in love with a girl", Quinn said and waited for any reaction that her parents would give her.

"You're gay?! Are you out of your mind? And who is the other girl?", her father shouted angry.

"Rachel, it's Rachel Berry", Judy said, trying to calm her husband.

"How do you know?", Quinn asked surprised.

"Did you know this whole time?", Russell asked his wife.

"Honey, I've seen the way you look at her. It's the same way l was looking at your father. And no l didn't know about this, but l should. Everything makes sense now, the duets, the late dates, you not talking about boys", Judy said calmly.

"No, l won't accept it in my house. You're a disgrace. How dare you sin like that? This is unacceptable, get out of my sight", Russell said furious and Quinn ran to her room, crying.

"I can't believe it Judy. Our baby girl a homosexual? Why? What did we do wrong? What are we gonna do now?", Russell said to his wife, holding his head with his hands.

"We are her parents sweetheart. All we gonna do now and forever is to be there for her. I know you don't like it, but she is our daughter and she needs her parents. So, take a moment to calm down and then let's go talk to her", Judy said.

Judy was always Russell's ground, she had the ability to make him think logical when he was angry. And that time was one of them.

"Quinnie open up please", Judy said, knocking the door.

"I'm so sorry for letting you down", Quinn said, sweeping her bloodshot eyes.

"Honey, let's sit we need to talk to you", Judy said and they sat on Quinn's bed.

"I'm so sorry for what l said earlier, l was just surprised. You are a good person Quinn, we raised you correctly. I'm not disappointed in you. You are a good student and a role model for your fellow cheerleaders. We are proud of you, but you need to know that what you told us is something new and we don't know anything about it. We just want you to understand that and help us get used to it", Russell said and hugged tightly his daughter.

"l understand. I love you both", Quinn said and hugged her mother as well.

"We love you too. So, when are you going to invite Rachel over?", Judy asked and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"I have to do something else first", Quinn said and ran out of the room after she kissed her parents.

 ** _Present_**

"l'll call Santana. She told me to call her after the walk anyways, so she might know what I should do", Quinn said to her mother, kissed her temple and went to her room.

Quinn was still confused. She could totally feel things about Rachel, but did she actually manage to marry her? She never believed that she would have a chance with Rachel. Nah, she could have a chance with the diva. But why did her head hurt when she remembered things? Or did she imagine them? It was all a mystery to her.

"Hey, Santana", Quinn said, when Santana picked up the phone.

" _Are you fucking stupid Quinn Lucy Fabray_ ", Santana said angry from the other end.

Quinn gulped hard, because she knew that she was in serious trouble when Santana was calling her by her full name.

"I, um...", Quinn tried to say.

" _Did you broke up with her? I know you don't believe you two are married, but that wasn't a serious reason to say goodbye to her. What were you thinking? Actually, were you thinking at all?_ ", Santana said, cutting Quinn off.

"Hey, look, I just suffer whenever I imagine something with her in it. I can't take that pain anymore", Quinn said back.

" _And she can't take the pain of her wife rejecting her over and over again, but you didn't seem to care much_ ", Santana said, still angry.

"I want to fix this. I want her to remind me everything. I feel like l have this huge Rachel hole in my memory. I just can't remember anything about her. Have we ever had a date? Have we ever kissed? Have l met her parents? Have she met my parents? Have we actually got married?", Quinn said, firing question after question.

" _Well, you better find what you want and soon, because she's leaving tomorrow for an year tour and you won't see her for a whole freaking year. Get your balls and go talk to her and this time say what you actually feel and not what you are trying to convince yourself with. Goodnight Q_ ", Santana said and hung up the phone before Quinn got the chance to speak.

 ** _Lopierce's residence_**

"Ugh, I can't understand that girl sometimes", Santana said, groaning.

"Honey, give her time. She will come back to her", Brittany said and hugged her wife from behind.

"lf l were her l would come back to you immediately. You know, her mind doesn't remember but her heart does. Why doesn't she listen to her heart?", Santana said, melting in Brittany's arms.

"And when Quinn have heard her heart instead of her mind? Never. So, l suggest that we go take a shower together and then take a nap, because we need to take Rachel to the airport", Brittany said seductively to Santana's ear.

Santana widened her eyes. She couldn't say no to her Britt, but what about Quinn?

"Britt, what about Quinn?", Santana said, shaking her head.

"Sweetheart, she needs to decide what she wants to do, alone this time", Brittany said and stroke her wife's cheek.

"Can we just watch a movie and cuddle on the couch?", Santana said with her puppy eyes.

"Of course", Brittany said and kissed her wife deeply.

Santana lied Brittany slowly on the couch, getting on top of her.

"Actually, movie sounds so boring to me right now", Santana said and then kissed Brittany again.

"I'm sure it does", Brittany said after she broke their kiss.

Santana always loved to take care of her wife, but she needed to be taken care of too.

"I want to take care of you", Brittany said between sweet lady kisses.

"And l want to take care of you. This is gonna be a big night", Santana murmured and attached her lips to Brittany's again.

 ** _Next morning_**

"Good morning Rachel", Brittany said with joy, as always.

"Good morning to both of you. Thanks for driving me to the airport. I really appreciate it", Rachel said truthfully to her friends.

"No problem Rachel. You know we always have your back", Santana said and hugged Rachel.

"Have you, um, have you talked to Quinn?", Rachel asked curious.

Rachel was still believing that Quinn would do something to stop her from leaving. She was looking around all the time searching for her blonde angel.

Nothing yet... She still had time though.

 ** _Fabray's residence_**

"Fuck. What time is it? Oh, crap. I overslept, l'm gonna lose her", Quinn was saying to herself.

She got up and got ready in a matter of seconds and run out to her car. Half an hour later she made it to the airport. Damn it, it was full of people. Where was Rachel. How could she find her? She pushed and ran and passed near many people. Sorry, excuse me, l'm so sorry... That's what she was saying all the time.

She finally spotted Santana and ran to her.

"Hey, where's Rachel?", Quinn said trying to catch her breath.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Quinn?", Santana said surprised.

"Where is Rachel, Santana?", Quinn said looking around.

"She just left", Santana said and held Brittany's hand.

 _She just left_

Quinn completely froze and felt broken after hearing these three words. She lost her, she just lost Rachel. Although she didn't believe they were married, she knew she loved her.

"I'm so sorry Q. You are late", Santana said again.

Santana was feeling so sorry for her friend. She didn't like what was happening and she knew... She knew that now that Rachel would be away for a year Quinn would throw a pity party and feel miserable and alone.

"l lost her", Quinn said and covered her face with her hands.

"She loves you, she will be back before you know it", Brittany said and hugged Quinn.

"l need to go", Quinn said, refusing Brittany's hug.

She ran away. That's what she needed now. She needed to ran away.

Forty minutes of driving later, she returned home.

"Hey Quinnie, did you talk to Rachel?", Judy said when her daughter stepped in the house.

"Not now mom", Quinn said and went to her room.

She locked the door and lied on her bed.

 _She just left... You are late..._

Quinn closed her eyes. No, this couldn't be the end. Rachel would be away for a year. What if she finds someone and replace Quinn? Nah, Rachel wasn't like this. Quinn should remember that and she did remember.

 _She just left... You are late..._

She had one job, Quinn literally had one job. She had to win the girl and she screwed up. Now, she needed to be patient till she would see Rachel again and then she needed to fix this.

"I'll make things right. I promise you that", Quinn said, hoping that Rachel would hear her.

 _She just left... You are late..._


	6. chapter 6

**_Present_**

"Quinnie, honey, can you go get the door?", Judy said as she put the last fork on the table.

"Mom are all these necessary?", Quinn said as she opened the door.

"Of course they are", Santana said as she hugged Quinn.

"Hey, girls thanks for coming", Judy said as she walked to the door.

"We wouldn't miss Quinn's birthday for the world. Plus, you cook really well so...", Brittany said and hugged Quinn.

"Happy birthday Q", Santana and Brittany said before kissing Quinn on the cheek.

"Come on in. Don't stand in front of the door", Russell said as he entered the living room too.

"Happy birthday auntie Q", Chloe said joyfully, she ran to Quinn's arms and Quinn lifted her up.

"Thank you little angel", Quinn said as she kissed multiple times the little girl before she set her back down.

"How are you holding up?", Santana asked as they all sat on the couch.

"I've been better... I only had one job... To be on time and l wasn't. I'm always on time for everything, why couldn't I be for this too?", Quinn said, she went to the kitchen and got back, handing Santana Brittany and Chloe a cup of hot chocolate.

"Auntie Quinn don't be sad", the little girl said and climbed on Quinn's lap.

"I'm not sad honey", Quinn said and Chloe kissed her cheek.

"It's been almost a year and you are like it happened yesterday. So, cut the crap...", Santana said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Santana language", Brittany interrupted.

"I'm sorry Britt", Santana said back, set the cup on the small table and kissed her wife, pouring all the love she could into that kiss.

Santana always kissed Brittany as if she wouldn't kiss her ever again. She wanted to make sure that Brittany would feel all the love Santana could give her.

"This is so good! Q, come on, talk to us. You are like you suffer from depression. It's Valentine's day aaand your birthday. You need to cheer up", Brittany said, taking a sip of hot chocolate as well.

"You are right. Why am l even like this? I hate the dwarf. Chloe, do you want to see something?", Quinn said, lifting the little girl and walked towards a lava lamp she had on a shelf.

"Yay, but first l want to give you your present auntie Q", Chloe said, gave her cup to Santana and ran to her coat.

"Here! Happy birthday!", Chloe said and gave Quinn an envelope.

"Aww! Thank you so much little angel", Quinn said and opened the envelope.

"This is you and this is auntie Rachel. Oh, this is your house and this is your dog", Chloe said showing Quinn the drawing she made for her.

"Honey, how do you know auntie Rachel?", Quinn asked the little girl.

"She is...", Chloe was about to say and Santana immediately took her.

"What the?", Quinn said surprisingly, but didn't finish her sentence.

"Chloe, sweetie come on l want to tell you something", Santana said and lead Chloe gently into another room.

"Honey, we are not talking to auntie Q about auntie Rachel, remember? It's our secret! You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?", Santana explained to the little girl.

"I don't want to ruin auntie's Q surprise mom, you are right. I will be more careful... I'm sorry", Chloe said sad.

"No worries sweetheart. I love you", Santana said and kissed her little princess.

"I love you too, mom", Chloe said and walked back to the living room with Santana.

Santana loved Chloe so much. Brittany did too. Chloe was the daughter that completed their marriage and their love. They were so excited about the little girl, especially when they brought her home. Her first couple of days were rough though, because she missed her friends, but Brittany and Santana were there to cuddle with her.

 ** _Several months ago_**

"Sweetheart come on in. This is your home now", Brittany said to Chloe, who wasn't entering the house.

"I miss my friends", Chloe said, starting to cry.

"I know sweetheart, but this will be your home now. We can pay visits to your friends whenever you want", Santana said and kneeled in front of the little girl.

Brittany put her hand on Santana's shoulder to give her strength.

"Can l call you mom and mommy?", Chloe said and hugged Santana.

"Of course honey. You can call us however you like", Brittany said and kissed Chloe's head.

"Now, how about we go inside and see the house and your room?", Santana said and Chloe run inside without saying anything else.

"I know you are scared Sanny, but you are gonna be the best mom in the world", Brittany said and kissed Santana deeply.

"I am so freaking scared, but l know that with the best mommy in the world by my side I can do everything", Santana said stroking Brittany's cheek and Brittany closed her eyes to the sensation.

"Okay, let's do this mommy", Santana said and pecked Brittany's lips before they both entered the house.

Santana and Brittany were showing Chloe the house for over twenty minutes now. They wanted to be sure that the little girl would learn the house as if she was living there before. Chloe was happy, she could feel the love already. Her new moms would give her what her real one couldn't and it was okay. Chloe was entering every room with the same excitement, she would have a home and mommies from now on.

"So, this is your room. It's not totally ready yet, but we will get there soon and you can decorate it however you like", Brittany said and stroke Chloe's head.

"l'm happy", Chloe said and smiled.

"We are happy too, honey", Santana said and kissed the little girl's temple.

 ** _Present_**

Chloe was staring at the lava lamp, which Quinn took down from the shelf, with her mouth open. It was as if she was mesmerized.

"Hey, Sanny, look at Chloe", Brittany said laughing, but Santana wasn't answering.

"Oh my goodness, she stuck with the lamp as well", Brittany said to Quinn and they both started laughing.

"Hey, Sanny", Brittany said, but this time she shook Santana's shoulders.

"What?", Santana said completely unaware of what was going on.

"I wanted to tell you to check Chloe-", Brittany said and Quinn cut her off.

"But you were starting at the lamp just the same way as her", Quinn said laughing again.

"It's like she took it from you. You were always staring at this lamp like this, like a puppy", Brittany said and started laughing again.

"Oh pleeease, let us be", Santana said, got up from the couch and sat next to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe", Santana said as she sat on the floor.

"Hey mom", the little girl said and hugged Santana.

"I saw you are staring at the lava lamp", Santana told her.

"Yes, it is so beautiful", Chloe said, returning her gaze to the lamp for a breif moment.

"Wanna stare at the lava lamp together?", Santana said and giggled.

"Yeeeees", Chloe said excited, she sat on Santana's lap and they continued staring at the lamp.

Suddenly, the sound of a bird was filling the air. It was the doorbell... Judy and Russell loved that sound, but Quinn hated it. It was so loud and annoying.

"I don't think we are waiting for anyone else", Quinn said, walking towards the door.

"It must be our present", Brittany said and walked to Santana, who stopped staring at the lamp and lifted Chloe, holding her in her arms.

"Your present knows how to ring a door bell? Should I be worried?", Quinn said laughing.

As she opened the door and saw who was standing in front of her, that smile of hers faded away.

"What-What are you doing here?", Quinn said to the woman in front of her.

It was Rachel and not by herself, she was with her parents. A memory flashed hard in Quinn's head.

"No, not again", Quinn said and held her head, closing her eyes so she could try to relax.

"Oh my God, Quinn are you okay?", Rachel rushed to hold her.

"Do l look like l'm okay? Ahhhh", Quinn said upset.

Blood started streaming from her nose as she hugged Rachel.

"Quinn your nose", Rachel said and everyone got closer to Quinn.

"I don't get why my head is trying to force me to watch some kind of 'memories' so to speak. They aren't real, but they look like they are, real", Quinn said.

Quinn was so confused. She remembered stuff even when Rachel was away, but she couldn't really tell if they were dreams or actual memories. She wanted them to be real, but in the same time she didn't.

"What do you see?", Rachel said and kissed Quinn's temple.

"I see...", Quinn started saying.

 ** _Several years ago_**

Quinn had just finished her make up and was checking herself out on the mirror of her room. She was back from New York, where she was studying. You see, Quinn and Rachel always thought that holidays, and especially her birthday, are better if you spend them with your family and that's why she would spend them with her family and the Berry's. Santana and Brittany were with their family, so they couldn't make it, but it was okay. Quinn went to the living room, where she was walking back and forth while checking her watch every two seconds that have passed.

"Honey, sit with us and stop being so nervous", Judy said and patted the seat next to her.

"Your mother is right Quinn. Sit down and relax, you act as if it's the first time you see her", Russell said.

"Yeah, but it's the first time you meet her parents and her parents meet you...", Quinn said breathing heavily for a little.

"Oh my God, Quinnie, honey, everything is gonna be fine. We will meet her dads and we will all have a great time together. You literally worry for no reason", Judy reassured her daughter.

Just then, the door bell rang and Quinn ran to the door.

"We need to change that door bell", she said before she opened the door.

"Hey", was all Rachel said before widening her eyes.

"Hey back", Quinn said and pecked Rachel's lips.

"You... Um, well, you look amazing", Rachel said.

"Wow, Rachel Berry losing her words. That's a new one", Quinn said, giggling.

"I didn't lose my words... It's just... You are really pretty", Rachel said to defend herself.

"You are gorgeous my bright star. Please come on in", Quinn said and stepped aside.

"It's so nice to see you again mister and mister Berry", Quinn said honestly to Hiram and Leroy.

"It's nice to see you too, Quinn", Hiram said as they all walked further inside the house.

Judy and Russell got up to meet the Berry's and Quinn gulped hard.

"Are you okay?", Rachel asked her girlfriend and held her hand gently.

"Just a little nervous", Quinn said and Rachel stroke her hand.

"You don't have to worry", Rachel reassured Quinn and kissed her cheek.

"Let's sit", Russell said and they all sat.

"We are gonna bring the hot chocolates", Quinn said and dragged Rachel with her in the kitchen.

"Do you think my parents will like yours?", Quinn said, feeling nervous again.

"Sweetheart my dads are gonna love your parents", Rachel reassured Quinn.

"Well, l love you", Quinn said quickly.

"And I love you more", Rachel said, laughing .

Rachel got closer to Quinn and put her arms around Quinn's neck. She stared at her favorite hazel eyes and Quinn placed her hands around Rachel's waist. It was the perfect moment for them. Rachel always knew how to completely relax her girlfriend. She would just hug Quinn or whisper something to her ear and Quinn would just melt instantly into Rachel's arms.

"We need to go back, don't we?", Quinn said and pulled away from Rachel.

"I guess we do", Rachel said, grabbed two hot chocolates and returned to the living room.

Quinn took another two hot chocolates and followed Rachel.

As they entered the room they found their parents talking and laughing.

"See? I told you, you didn't have to worry about anything", Rachel said and held Quinn's hand after they handed the hot chocolates to everyone.

"l know you did", Quinn said and kissed Rachel's hand.

"Soooo, it's time for the cake", Judy said and brought a birthday cake for her daughter.

They sang the birthday song to her and Quinn hurried to blow the candles.

"No, hey, wait", Rachel said and got between Quinn and the cake.

"Wait what?", Quinn said confused.

"Take your time...Take a deep breath, make a wish and then blow", Rachel said and stepped aside.

"Okay, l will", Quinn said, took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

 _"l wish every birthday of my life l get to celebrate them with you by my side"_ , Quinn thought looking at Rachel and then blew the candles.

"Happy birthday Quinn", everyone said and Rachel kissed her girlfriend.

 ** _Present_**

"It will be fine, l promise you", Rachel said and kissed Quinn's head.

"Do you-do you know what l wished for in my dream or memory or whatever this is?", Quinn said tiredly to Rachel.

"l do", Rachel said and smiled.

Quinn looked at her favorite chocolate eyes only to find...Wait, it's back, the sparkle is back. Quinn had missed that sparkle. She was waiting for almost a year to see that again.

"Is that why you are here?" Quinn asked and let Rachel help her get to the couch to sit.

"I'm here because I love you", Rachel said and hugged Quinn.

Rachel was happy to see that Quinn hugged her back easily. Maybe she missed her too.

"But I don't think I've ever told you what l wished for", Quinn said a little confused.

"You actually didn't, but you know, I'm a little psychic", Rachel said and held Quinn's hands.

"Are you here to fulfill my wish?", Quinn asked.

Everyone was watching what was happening without interfering.

"I never missed it", Rachel said and gave Quinn a piece of paper.

"What's that? It's just an address", Quinn said, looking once at the address and once at Rachel.

"You know, every time you told me to leave you l always said 'you know where you will find me' and you did. I know you will come back to me, l just need to help you. If you want to know, go there", Rachel said, kissed Quinn's head.

 ** _Several hours later_**

"lt was a great day today, but it's also Valentine's day...", Santana said and Quinn immediately understood what she wanted to say.

"I can keep Chloe if you want to", Judy said, lifted the little girl and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you", Brittany said and hugged Judy and then Chloe.

"I will walk you to the door", Quinn said.

"Thank you...Your present was all l needed", Quinn admitted and hugged both her friends.

"We know Quinn Fabgay. Are you going to pay a visit to that address?", Santana said curious.

"I've missed that nickname", Quinn said and laughed.

"I actually will go", Quinn told the couple.

"See you soon Q", Santana said.

Santana and Brittany hugged her and they left to go to their date.

Quinn returned to the living room, where her parents were sitting and Judy looked at her daughter only to see an excited Quinn. It reminded her the day that Quinn and Rachel went to the prom. Quinn actually was afraid to go to the senior dance with Rachel, because she was terrified of what everyone would say. At the end Rachel persuaded her to go with her though.

 ** _Senior year of high school_**

"l'm not saying l don't want to go to the prom with you. I just say it will be for the best if we go separately", Quinn said hesitantly.

Quinn and Rachel were dating for almost a year now, but Quinn was afraid of what the others would say that she had doubts about the dance. Oh, and she knew what would happen if she told Rachel, but she did it anyway. Quinn always was so stubborn yet so sensitive and compassionate. She knew how the discussion would go on...First, she would say what she already said, then Rachel would activate the diva mode. Poor Quinn, she was about to taste the diva attitude once again, but she knew that in the end Rachel would win.

"Quinn, are you kidding me? Please tell me this is a bad joke and that we can continue our lives after that", Rachel said totally dramatically.

"I want to go to the prom with you, but not exactly with you", Quinn tried to explain.

"What's that? Is that a new game? Oh, let's call it 'try to understand what Quinn means', how does it sound to you?", Rachel said and folded her hands.

"There it is, my favorite diva attitude", Quinn said giggling.

"Quinn it's not funny. We both know how it will be in the end. I will get what I want. I always get what l want", Rachel said pointing Quinn.

"We'll see about this one", Quinn said.

"Come on let's talk about this. Walk with me and stop talking like a five year old", Rachel demanded and Quinn followed blindly.

They were walking down the school hallway.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the prom with me before and you said yes, is that correct?", Rachel said and Quinn knew that she was screwed.

Rachel always was gathering facts before the big 'l was right' that she loved saying at the end.

"Yes it is correct, but-", Quinn tried to say and Rachel cut her off.

"Then why do you want to not go with me? l even followed the 'ten and five' rule", Rachel said trying to understand why Quinn didn't want to go with Rachel to the prom.

"What's the 'ten and five' rule?", Quinn asked confused.

"l asked you ten months and then l asked you again five months before the prom so l would be sure that thiiiiis wouldn't happen. You said yes to all of them", Rachel said and showed them with her hands.

"You know how much l love you right?", Quinn whispered and checked if anyone was listening them.

"l know, but l really don't understand why you don't want us to go as a couple. You're a very pretty girl Quinn, prettiest girl I've ever met but you're a lot more than that. I just don't get it, you are Quinn Fabray the Head Cheerio, why are you so afraid of what everyone else will say?", Rachel pointed out.

"I love you, but l can't go to the prom with you, l hope you will forgive me eventually about that. I'm sorry", Quinn said and walked to her class.

"No, wait. You don't get to run away, this is a relationship", Rachel said and ran to catch up with Quinn.

"Please don't be mad at me. I would love to go to the dance with you, but I'm not ready to come out on public", Quinn said and looked directly at Rachel's eyes.

"Fine. I understand, do l get to dance with my girlfriend at least? Even if it's one dance", Rachel pleaded.

"We can go as double dates", Quinn suggested.

"Who said l will have a date? I will only go with one specific person to the prom and since she said yes and then no, l will go by myself and dance with you", Rachel said decisively.

"You deserve a date Rach. Come on don't make me feel bad about this", Quinn said.

"I need you to understand some things by yourself", Rachel said, kissed Quinn on the cheek and left.

Some days later, it was finally the prom day. Rachel as she said to Quinn decided to go alone, she rejected everyone who tried to approach her and ask her to go to the prom with them. Quinn on the other hand accepted Sam's invitation to go to the prom. Judy was so excited to see Quinn excited as well that she assumed that her daughter would accompany her girlfriend to the dance.

"Won't you go to pick up Rachel for the dance? I need to take pictures honey", Judy asked Quinn.

"Actually, no mom, l won't", Quinn said as she was descended the stairs.

"Oh my God Quinn, you are stunning baby girl", Judy said and hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom. Oh, this must be Sam. I have to go", Quinn said, kissed her mom to the cheek and left, because she heard a horn sound.

The night was totally uneventful. Santana and Brittany were at their own world and were dancing together without caring about what the other's would say. Quinn should do the same to be honest. Rachel was just sitting and watching Quinn all the time, who was sitting with Sam at the table to Rachel's left. Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel as well and Sam was starting to question if Quinn actually wanted to be there with him.

"Excuse me", Quinn said, got up and walked out of the room where the prom was taking place.

Rachel followed her and stopped her at the hallway.

"Hey, hey stop. Quinn stop", Rachel said and grabbed Quinn by her wrist.

"Do you not understand what you mean to me? When we first met you were everything I wanted to be. You were beautiful and popular and you had Finn. I-l thought that l was jealous of you, but the truth is that l really liked you since then", Rachel said looking at Quinn's hazel eyes, that she adored so much.

"I still see you that way, as the beautiful girl who would walk down the hallway and no one would dare to doubt. That's why I can't see you with Sam, that's why I asked you to go to the prom with me ten months before the prom", Rachel said rested her arms on Quinn's shoulders and around her neck.

"l-l don't know what to say", Quinn said and rested her arms around Rachel's waist.

"You don't have to say anything, just hear me out. When I look back at my high school career the one thing, the one accomplishment that l'm gonna be so proud of, is that l found a way to be your friend and I got lucky enough to even be your girlfriend", Rachel explained.

"You know, it's funny. I haven't danced at all with Sam, all l did...all we both did was, watching each other all the time. So, l want to ask you something", Quinn said, never talking her gaze from Rachel's.

"Sure, go ahead", Rachel said, without taking her arms off of Quinn.

"Do you want to go to the prom with me?", Quinn said, seeking for Rachel's approval although she knew Rachel's answer.

"Yes, you dummy. I would love to go to the prom with you", Rachel said and kissed Quinn deeply.

Quinn always appreciated their deep kisses. They were exploring each other and pouring all the love they could into a deep, slow and passionate kiss. Quinn brought Rachel closer to her and they both could feel each other's warmth again.

"Let's go, you owe me a dance", Rachel said when they finally broke apart.

"l know l do. Oh, and you were right", Quinn said.

"l know honey, l just wanted you to see it by yourself. I'm always right, l told you that", Rachel said, pecked Quinn's lips and dragged her back to gym to continue their evening.

 ** _Present_**

"So, Quinnie l see you are excited", Judy said to Quinn.

"l don't know why l'm excited about this, but l'm gonna go mom", Quinn said and left quickly.

"Go, remember your soul mate", Judy said to Quinn, but Quinn didn't hear her.

"Let's go to play sweetie", Judy said to Chloe and lifted the little girl.

Maybe it was for the best that Quinn didn't hear her. She needs to understand by herself that Rachel is her soul mate, she doesn't believe anyone anyways.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"l love you so much Britt", Santana said and pulled the chair for Brittany to sit.

"I love you too Sanny. You're such a gentlewoman", Brittany said.

Santana took Brittany to a restaurant that was on the roof of a building to celebrate Valentine's day and their love. They sat, facing each other. Their table had a candle in the middle and the only light they had was provided by the stars, the moon and that little candle.

"It's so beautiful here Sanny. Thank you", Brittany said cheerfully.

"Everything for you Britt", Santana said truthfully.

Santana always had a good time when she was on a date with Brittany. Well, except for their first date, because it was awkward for Santana since she wasn't out publicly. After that, Santana promised to herself that she would never get through that kind of situation again.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?", Brittany asked suddenly and then smiled to Santana.

"Are you...is that a reference to our first date?", Santana asked surprised.

"I know our first date was awkward for you, but you need to get over it", Brittany said.

"Okay, l'll play along...I wish you could hold my hand...", Santana said and smiled back to her wife.

"This time without a napkin to hide it. I don't need that anymore, l want the whole world to know that I love you and you love me", Santana said and Brittany held her hand.

"We've been through a lot the past few years, not only as girlfriends and wives, but also as friends. We've been away from each other, angry towards each other, but l'm so lucky that we got to end up together after all that. You are my sunshine Britt, you make me a better person and that's why l love you more and more every day", Santana said and kissed Brittany's hand.

"l'm so proud of you Sanny. I love you so much and l'm happy that we've been through all of that together, because we always worked better together that as we worked as individuals. You are my soul mate, you make me feel whole and I am so happy about that. You know, not everyone is lucky enough to find their soul mate, but thankfully we both did and Rachel and Quinn too", Brittany said, meaning every word.

"Valentine's day is the day when the couples are going on dates and buy chocolates and teddy bears, but l never wanted that for us. I never wanted for us to do something because everyone else would do the same. I know l booked a table for a date on Valentine's day, but l did it because l just wanted to take you on a date and celebrate our love", Santana explained to Brittany.

"I'm thankful l get to spend that special day with you. I'm thankful l get to spend every day with you actually. Happy Valentine's day Sanny", Brittany said and leaned a bit towards Santana.

"Happy Valentine's day Britt", Santana said, leaned forward and kissed passionately Brittany.


	7. chapter 7

**_Present_**

Quinn parked her car to the side of the road, turning on the alarms, to check the address once again.

 _24th and 7th, number 46_

She was at the right address and now she pulled her car on the road again, driving slowly to find the number 46. Where is it? The numbers were increasing. 7, 14, 23, 38... Oh, here it is 46. Quinn parked her car once again on the side of the road and turned off the engine. She got out of the car and she couldn't believe what she saw. It was a bookshop with her name on a big sign.

 _Quinn's corner_

She froze... She couldn't stop watching that sign. But wait, that's it? That's the best name she could think of? It didn't matter actually, because it was her dream to open a bookshop when she would grow up. She always wanted to write books and share her world with others, but mostly with Rachel. Does that mean that she made it? Is that bookshop hers? It looks like it is, but she can only find out for sure if she enters...

"Hey Quinn. Where have you been? It was the first time l saw your bookshop closed for so many days. I really missed coming here and read. I see it's open now, did you open it again?", an old man said to Quinn.

"I'm sorry sir, but l don't remember you. I, uhm, l had an accident and don't remember much... That's why l came here actually", Quinn said back to the old man.

Quinn should remember Earl, she should remember... Earl was at his mid sixties, he was taller than Quinn and had gray hair, like most of the men that were at the same age. Earl is the number one customer Quinn has, he visited Quinn's bookshop every single day to read and buy books that Quinn had written, because these stories reminded him of the relationship he had with his wife who passed away some years ago. He didn't have any family left, except for Quinn, he could see Quinn as his granddaughter and Quinn could see him as the grandpa she never had.

"I'm glad you are okay and l hope everything will work out for you kid. You will find yourself if you read some of your books in there. Good luck", Earl told Quinn, hugged her briefly and left without saying anything else.

"Some of my books? What? I've written books? What kind of books?", Quinn said, firing question after question.

Earl ignored her and continued walking. He smirked and didn't look back, Quinn needed to find out by herself, like that character on her book... What was her name again? Was it Shannon? That must be her. She needs to find that book, maybe it will help her.

Earl, always had faith in that girl and now Quinn had to have faith in herself too. She walked to the door and opened it, entering in a small bookshop that looked like a magic land that only existed in fairy tales. A small bookshop, HER small bookshop, her small heaven... She doesn't remember it though, but that's why Rachel was there. Rachel would help her remember everything and complete her wedding vow.

"I'm here Rachel, l want to remember everything", Quinn admitted.

"Take a look around, do what you do best... Read. Wait, did you called me Rachel?", Rachel said.

"Yeah, isn't that your name?", Quinn said.

"It is, but you never called me by my name", Rachel said and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?", Quinn said completely serious.

"Dejavu. Now, go on, take a look around", Rachel said when she stopped laughing.

Quinn was taking her time, looking around the place. There were shelves full of books, everywhere, and a small corner with a only a lamp and a sofa.

"Why is there a sofa here? Isn't it a bookshop?", Quinn asked confused.

"It is, but you put that sofa here for you and mister Earl. You two spend so many hours here, reading, that you need to sit too", Rachel explained to Quinn.

"Hmmm, l see. Do you read too?", Quinn said and continued walking.

"Sometimes, l come here to have a date with my wife. l love visiting her world and l love it when she reads to me. It-it just makes me feel special", Rachel said, following Quinn.

"I like it here. It's so peaceful and quiet. Why is that bookshelf colorful and the rest not?", Quinn said when she noticed a bookshelf different than the rest.

She walked closer to that bookshelf. She felt like it was somehow pulling her close to it and she couldn't resist.

"Because honey, this part of the shop has only your books", Rachel pointed out and placed her arm on Quinn's shoulder.

"But how? There are so many... How is that even possible?", Quinn asked and took a book at her hands.

"What can l say, you had a good muse apparently", Rachel said and blushed.

The book Quinn took at her hands was called 'The human who held a star'. The cover was dark blue and she could see a girl on a grassy hill who raised her hands, trying to reach the stars. The title was written in silver and Quinn felt mesmerized, she just couldn't stop looking at it. Rachel on the other hand was very nervous, she wanted Quinn to open the book and read.

"Are you going to open it?", Rachel asked hesitantly.

"l don't know. Should l?", Quinn said nervous.

"Aren't you here to remember?", Rachel stated.

"You are right. Do you want to read to me?", Quinn asked, looking hesitantly to Rachel's eyes.

That damn sparkle was there again. But wait, Quinn didn't feel awkward this time. She actually liked that sparkle and the only thing she could do now was to stare at the little brunette in front of her. Oh, she missed that sparkle so much that she just couldn't get enough of it now.

"I would love to, Quinn", Rachel said and held Quinn's free hand.

They walked back to the sofa and they just stood there. No one was sitting first. How would they sit? Quinn would sit and Rachel would sit on the arm of the sofa? The other way around? Maybe Rachel could sit on Quinn's lap like she always did. But Quinn doesn't remember that or does she?

"Go on, sit. It's your spot anyway. I'll sit on the arm", Rachel said and Quinn obeyed.

Quinn sit on the sofa and Rachel on the arm, as she said. Quinn felt a warmth coming her way from Rachel, she felt so relaxed and leaned her head to Rachel's arm. Rachel felt like a teenager again, nervous because of Quinn. Good nervous though, she moved the arm that Quinn had her head and placed it around Quinn.

"Can you feel that warmth I'm feeling?", Rachel asked curious.

"I-l actually can. It's cozy and makes me feel very comfortable", Quinn responded and blushed.

Here is that mole blush again. Only this time, Quinn didn't care, because she started liking Rachel again. In fact she missed her, she missed calling her names, but she wouldn't do that, would she?

"l missed you, but my tour isn't over yet. I still have a couple of months", Rachel stated sad.

"l know... l actually came to the airport to stop you from leaving. You know, like in the movies... But l, uhm, l wasn't on time", Quinn admitted honestly.

"Quinn Fabray-Be... Fabray, not on time, that's a new one", Rachel said, a smile forming on her face.

"Can you read now?", Quinn said and Rachel opened the book on a random page.

" _At the beginning, the human thought 'there are so many stars up there, how can you be the brightest one?'. Of course she never got an answer... All the human could do was to watch the star she adored from far away. The human was happy whenever she saw her bright star and then sad, because she knew that it would disappear in the morning. So, she always raised her hands, trying to reach it, thinking 'l wish l could take you from the sky so you wouldn't disappear in the morning'. The thing that human didn't know was that the star was for ever with her, watching her from up there. Every night the human wished for the star to come down, just for a moment, so she could have a closer look... 'You are so beautiful l wish l could hold you. Even a single moment would be enough for me'. The star could see the sadness in the human's eyes, wishing itself it could appear in human's arms. Nights came and left and then one night the star thought 'this is it' and that was it, it was time for the star to go... It was time for the star to go to its human's arms. Human, once again raised her hands to reach the star and then a soft breeze told to human 'l'm so happy you were with me every night. The rest of the stars don't like me, because l'm brighter. You were my only friend and l always heard your wish. Now, l'm ready to fulfill it' and the star fell from the sky. Human got scared that her star would turn into dust and disappear for once and for all, but the star tried its best and it made it... It made it to human's hands..._ ", Rachel read and then stopped.

Quinn felt something inside her lit up, she felt like the human in that book. Okay, so, if she was the human who was the... Rachel was the star. It makes sense though, because Quinn always thought that Rachel would shine more than everyone.

"Why did you stop?", Quinn questioned.

"Oh my God, l know how to make you remember everything", Rachel said and the sparkle appeared at her eyes.

Rachel got up, leaving a confused Quinn behind her. She walked over to a wooden door, which led to the bookshop's basement. The door was painted, it was bright blue on the top and you could see clouds everywhere. Both sides were green, showing two grassy hills, one at each side and in the middle there was a dirt road that led... No one knew where that road led, except for Quinn and now Rachel. She finally understood that it led to Quinn's heart, the dirt road which got distant and distant the deeper you were watching that door, it led to Quinn's world.

"Where are you going?", Quinn asked.

"I'm taking a trip to your heart. Join me?", Rachel said simply.

"You what? I don't understand what you're saying, but l will join you", Quinn said and got up herself, following Rachel.

Rachel opened the lights and started descending the stairs. Quinn followed without saying anything.

"Every step l make further into the basement l feel like l'm taking a step closer to bring you back", Rachel admitted happily.

"What are we doing here?", Quinn asked completely unaware of what was going on.

"We are here to read", Rachel told Quinn and took a book from a shelf.

"But we were reading upstairs. Why do we have to read down here?", Quinn asked confused.

"This book is your last book. You were working on it before your accident. It must be finished or else it wouldn't be here, right?", Rachel pointed out.

The whole book was brown and the title was written in silver.

 _Never Forget..._

That's exactly what Quinn have done, she forgot... But Rachel was always so optimistic, she thought that Quinn haven't forgot her. Actually, she knew that Quinn haven't forgot her.

 _Never Forget..._

How could she forget all their moments? Every touch, every hug and every kiss they shared.

 _Never Forget..._

How could she forget all the dates they had? Their wedding day, everything they've been through together.

Rachel opened the book on the first page, where there was a handwritten dedication from Quinn.

 _l dedicate this book to my wonderful wife, Rachel... The brightest star of them all, in case l forget._

"This is my handwriting", Quinn said almost shocked.

"It is. Oh, so this must be a handwritten book", Rachel said and she turned some pages.

"You think?", Quinn said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Hmmm, you always write in codes. You never leave anything on its own luck", Rachel said and looked Quinn, trying to read her eyes.

"What are you looking at?", Quinn asked, but she didn't took her gaze away from Rachel.

"l'm trying to get my wife back", Rachel said.

"Good luck with that. Can we go back upstairs at least?", Quinn told Rachel and they got upstairs again after Rachel nodded.

Quinn always wrote in codes. It was her way of noting dates and explaining why every word mattered where it would be written. She, once, explained that to Rachel, but it didn't make sense for her back then. Well, it seems that now it will be very helpful, or at least that's what Rachel thought.

"Page 26... Page 26. Oh, here it is", Rachel said excited.

"What's with that page?", Quinn asked, but she already knew the answer.

"This is what happened on 26th of May", Rachel said.

Rachel held Quinn's right hand and showed the ring to Quinn. Wait, Quinn was still wearing her wedding ring.

"l see you are still wearing it", Rachel said and turned her attention back to the book.

"l-l, yeah, l wear it", Quinn said.

She didn't have anything better to say. The most obvious thing in the world was all she managed to tell Rachel. It's okay though, because Rachel wasn't expecting an answer to what she said. There wasn't even a question to be honest.

" _You are the prettiest bride l have ever seen_ ", Rachel read.

Her mind went back to their wedding day. That day was the greatest moment of her life, of their lives.

"Hey, l remember saying that", Quinn pointed out.

"Do you believe we are married now?", Rachel asked excited.

"No, it just was in a dream l had", Quinn explained.

"It was a memory, but we can have it your way for now", Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

"You don't take 'no' as an answer, do you?", Quinn said and crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"I do not. If l did, we wouldn't be here now, having this conversation", Rachel admitted proudly.

Rachel turned on a random page and started reading again.

" _It hurts. Damn it, it hurts so bad_...", Rachel read and then paused.

She was looking at the page in shock. What could she possibly read that caused her to look that page in shock? Quinn looked one time at Rachel and one at the page... And then again, one at Rachel and one at the page. She was trying to figure out what Rachel have read.

"Why did you stop? What did you read?", Quinn asked, but Rachel only managed to open and close her mouth multiple times in shock, without saying anything.

"Rachel", Quinn said worried and lifted Rachel's chin, so their gazes would connect.

Rachel looked at Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes and she seemed lost. She was still in shock and Quinn didn't know what to do, or maybe she did. Quinn took Rachel's hands in her own and stroke them gently with her thumbs.

"Deep breaths Rach... Deep breaths", Quinn said without stopping what she did.

Rachel heard Quinn and started taking deep breaths. Eventually she relaxed, but this wasn't the first time that happened and back then it kind of saved their relationship.

 ** _Senior year of high school_**

By this point Rachel knew that Quinn was stubborn, but so was her. She actually didn't know though what Quinn wanted to talk to her about at the auditorium, but of course she would go to find out, because she had to say some things herself. She walked as fast as she could and reached the auditorium's doors, which she always opens with confidence. Quinn was sitting at the piano, hitting stray notes.

"You're late", Quinn said coldly.

"We are girlfriends, right?", Rachel asked although she knew the answer.

"Yes, we are. What's your point?", Quinn asked.

"My point is-is that... l know we haven't spent a lot of time lately-", Rachel started to say, but Quinn cut her off.

"No, Rachel hear me out", Quinn demanded and got up, walking towards Rachel.

Quinn have seen for years all this potential that Rachel had. She believed that she was the one who was holding her back, because Rachel was ready to drop everything so she could move in with Quinn. Quinn didn't want Rachel to waste her dreams just because she wanted to be with her. Quinn was determined to let Rachel go. She wouldn't forgive herself if Rachel wouldn't explore all her potential, ever.

"Do you want to know how this story plays out?", Quinn said sad with her angelic voice and Rachel nodded.

"We both get heartbroken. And then l stay here and you go to New York. l'll become a successful real estate agent and you will book the role of Fanny and make your dreams a reality", Quinn said and Rachel was looking at her with widened eyes.

"l can book the role even if you are with me. Quinn please, don't do this", Rachel pleaded.

"You don't belong here, Rachel and you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way", Quinn said and her voice was breaking more and more at every word that came out of her mouth.

"l'm not giving up on you. lt's not over between us", Rachel said and held one of Quinn's hands.

"Yes, it is", Quinn yelled.

Quinn have never yelled to Rachel, even when she was calling her names. What's with her attitude suddenly? Rachel didn't know how to react anymore, she was in shock.

"You're so frustrating... Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending, then you are never going to get it", Quinn said, almost ready to break down.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth multiple times, without knowing what to say. This couldn't be the end of their relationship, they deserved better and they both knew that. Quinn was just standing there, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rachel on the other hand was in shock... She was breathing really hard and Quinn noticed immediately.

"Deep breaths Rach... Deep breaths", Quinn said and held Rachel's hands, stroking them with her thumbs.

Quinn led Rachel to sit on the edge of the stage that the auditorium had and she sat next to her, never leaving her hand.

"Why are you pushing me away?", Rachel asked when she finally relaxed.

"l want you to explore fully your potential. The last thing l want is to keep you back from doing that. Do you understand?", Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"l will do that only if l have you by my side. We've been through a lot lately. You complete me, Quinn. l-l can't stand losing you. Don't you get it? You are the one who makes me do my best at every single performance l have", Rachel admitted and took a tear away from Quinn's cheek with her thumb.

"That-That doesn't make any sense Rach... We all were born complete. Even if we were born half, how is it even possible for you to be half? l mean you are nothing but perfect. You are the brightest star of them all and l see it clearly now, that's why l want to let you shine", Quinn explained.

"Quinn, l only shine because l have you. Now, stop trying to break up with me, because you are the best that l deserve and just kiss me, you dummy", Rachel said with her adorable voice, that only saved for Quinn.

"You are the best that l deserve too. l'm sorry", Quinn said, blushing.

Relationship is about two people who share the distance between them. lt's about taking that trip together, hand in hand. Oh, and they knew how to do that... They learnt it in such a short time, because Quinn walked half the distance of their relationship and Rachel the other half. So, they leaned towards each other, sharing the distance and they gently kissed. They closed their eyes, so they would feel everything that this kiss would offer them. Quinn placed gently her hands on Rachel's waist. Rachel reached Quinn's cheeks and held them dearly in her hands, trying to make Quinn understand that she was the only thing that Rachel wanted to hold. Their lips were waltzing softly against each other, but that wasn't enough... Quinn pulled Rachel as close as she could. When air became a necessity they broke apart.

"l love you. You're my ground", Quinn said softly and pecked Rachel's lips one more time.

"l love you more. You're my sky", Rachel said back and hugged Quinn, never letting her go.

 ** _Present_**

"Will you tell me what did you read?", Quinn asked once again.

" _This is all your fault. Every time I remember something with you in it, l suffer_...", Rachel read with widened eyes.

"But that-that happened when we went to the park and talked, didn't it?", Quinn said, but she couldn't believe that it actually had happened.

"Read from the beginning", Quinn said and Rachel turned on the first page.

" _Are you Eleanor? The wife?_ ", Rachel read and remembered the man that called her when Quinn was in the Hospital.

"Oh my God, this is exactly what happened. You wrote a book that says exactly what we are living now", Rachel said upset.

"l-l did?", Quinn said surprised.

"You apparently did. It's so creepy", Rachel admitted.

"Then we need to-", Quinn said and Rachel cut her off.

"We need to see how the story ends", Rachel said and turned the pages quickly so she could find the last one.

Of course, they both want to know how the story ends. It could totally help them solve this mystery or whatever this is and get back their happy ending. It was completely up to Quinn... Well, the past Quinn.

"What does it say?", Quinn asked when she saw Rachel staring blankly on the last page.

"Uhm, it-it doesn't say anything. It's just a white page", Rachel said disappointed.

"Maybe it doesn't say anything because it's the last one... Try a couple of pages back", Quinn suggested and Rachel did that.

"White again", Rachel said disappointed once again.

"Okay, uhm, then try to find the last thing I've written", Quinn said and Rachel started going back again.

"Oh my God, Quinn. The last thing you've written is that Shannon went to her book shop and Eleanor was there to help her remember.

"What kind of joke is this?", Quinn said upset.

"It's-lt's not a joke at all. This is so creepy, look for yourself if you don't trust me", Rachel said and handed the book to Quinn.

"No, uhm, it's okay. I trust you", Quinn admitted shyly and stroked Rachel's hand.

They were staring at each other's eyes for so long. Quinn's eyes were always so mesmerizing for Rachel... These hazel eyes were Rachel's heaven, she could stare at them forever. Actually forever wasn't enough for her. She really missed her soulmate, her wife and she haven't kissed Quinn for almost a year. It was so much for her, just so much... Quinn on other hand lost herself into Rachel's eyes. Although Rachel's eyes were chocolate, which is a common color, she always thought that Rachel had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and she thought that Rachel's gaze was so expressive. Their smiles though, they were always smiling when they were watching each other. It was inevitable. First, they were staring and then they were smiling at each other, like lovestruck puppies.

"You know, when we look at each other and then smile... I... You just have such a cute smile", Quinn said, without taking her eyes away from Rachel.

"Me? You have those perfect eyes, which look at me intensely", Rachel said instantly.

"Yeah, because these perfect eyes look at that perfect smile of yours", Quinn said, blushing.

"Yeah, well, this perfect smile appears because l look at those perfect eyes", Rachel admitted and her eyes lit up even more.

"So, uhm, what-what do we do now?", Quinn said, still looking at Rachel.

"Ooooh, l know", Rachel said and run to her bag.

Rachel was always carrying a photo of Quinn and her from when they were in college. She loved that photo, because they were so young. She doesn't remember anything that happened that night, but Quinn explained her. She walked back to Quinn and handed her the photo.

"What's that?", Quinn asked, without waiting for an answer.

"Santana took this picture...", Rachel started saying and Quinn was listening to her carefully.

 ** _Second year of college_**

"Sanny and l will sit there", Brittany said and sat on the couch at Quinn's and Rachel's new apartment.

"You can sit wherever you like guys. Get comfy so you can enjoy the movie", Quinn said and Santana sat on Brittany's lap.

Quinn sat on the couch while Rachel brought some snacks from the kitchen for the movie. She placed them on the small table they had in the middle of their tiny living room.

"Are you guys ready?", Rachel said and lied on the couch, her head on Quinn's lap.

"Yes, my bright star", Quinn said, leaned and kissed Rachel's head.

"Yes, my bright star", Santana said with a silly voice, making fun of Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel pressed the start button for the movie to start. They were all enjoying the movie. Brittany were holding Santana, but in the middle of the movie they started making out and they just were in their own world. On the other hand, Quinn was stroking Rachel's hair and after a few minutes Rachel fell asleep on Quinn. Quinn didn't mind that though, because she knew that Rachel had a long day and she deserved to rest. She was the one who made her fall asleep anyway.

"l'm gonna take her to bed", Quinn whispered and paused the movie.

"Hey, we were watching that", Santana said.

"Are you kidding me? You were making out for almost a quarter now", Quinn stated.

Quinn got up carefully, putting a pillow under Rachel's head. She walked in the bedroom that they were sharing and put the blanket aside. Then, she returned to the living room and took Rachel on her hands, carrying her bridal style. Santana saw the way Quinn was standing there with Rachel in her arms and looking at her so peacefully, like she was holding her whole world.

"Britt pass me my phone, quickly", Santana whispered to Brittany.

Brittany gave the phone to Santana and Santana quickly took a picture of her friends. Santana could recognize true love, because she have felt it and she have seen it in Brittany's eyes and that was exactly what their friends had.

"We are going Q. It's late and my Britt is tired as well", Santana said, but the didn't get an answer from Quinn, who was still staring at Rachel in awe.

Santana and Brittany left and Quinn took Rachel in the bedroom, laying her carefully, so she wouldn't wake her up, on the bed.

"Hey, what happened?", Rachel said, opening her eyes.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep", Quinn said and stroke Rachel's head.

"Where are you going?", Rachel said and closed her eyes, sensing Quinn's touch.

"l'm going to close the TV", Quinn explained.

"Yeah, but you're coming back to me then right?", Rachel said almost worried.

"Always", Quinn said and kissed Rachel's head.

 ** _Present_**

Every word Rachel described to Quinn made her starting to remember, but her head was spinning again.

"l can't take it", Quinn said holding her head.

"They're your memories Quinn, they're coming back slowly", Rachel pointed out and hugged Quinn, stroking her back so she would calm down.

After a while, Quinn finally relaxed, but this time she didn't blame Rachel for what was happening to her. Instead, she hugged Rachel back and wasn't letting her go, not any time soon at least. Rachel took notice of Quinn not breaking the hug and there was a big comfortable silence between them... They were just enjoying their hug and each other's warmth.

"So, what are we gonna do now?", Quinn asked when she broke the hug.

"Want to go home with me?", Rachel asked hesitantly, because she was testing Quinn's limits.

"Sure, there must be stuff to remind me more of you", Quinn said and blushed once again.

"Let's go", Rachel said and offered gently her hand to Quinn.


	8. chapter 8

**_Present_**

Some minutes of driving later Rachel and Quinn finally arrived at their home. They stood in front of the door, not opening... lt's been a while since someone was in there. Rachel was at her tour and Quinn was living with her parents, because she didn't believe that she was married with Rachel and that they were living together. Rachel reached at the door and stopped.

"l want you to do it", Rachel said and did some back steps.

Quinn gulped uncomfortably and Rachel noticed. Of course that was the last thing she wanted to do to Quinn, make her feel that way.

"lt's okay if you can't do it", Rachel said and held Quinn's hands.

"No, no, l can do it", Quinn said and opened the door.

That apartment was their safe space, the space where they could dream about their life together, without anyone who would judge them for what they had. They've had so many memories from that place but Quinn didn't remember and Rachel was so ready to try again. The tour seemed that had cleared her head although it wasn't over yet. Rachel's sparkle was back and ready to bring Quinn back as well. Then, a new, or better, an old memory flashed back to Quinn's mind as they entered the apartment. She froze and reached for Rachel's embrace.

"lt must be a memory again. Tell me what you see", Rachel pointed out and held Quinn in her arms.

"l see us...", Quinn said and closed her eyes, letting herself relax in Rachel's arms.

 ** _Some years back_**

It's been a long day for Rachel, she was out all day, practicing for her new role. It wasn't a big ideal Broadway role, but it was something she could start her career with. They were both really happy when Rachel answered her phone and started screaming, because the woman on the other line told her that she got the part. But, balancing her relationship and her career became quickly very hard for her. Rachel was out of their home all day and most of the times she returned very late and Quinn was sleeping, so, they hadn't spent any time together for days, they haven't even spoken for days. Rachel was really sad about that and Quinn noticed immediately. In fact, Quinn was sad about that too, but she was trying to be happy for her girlfriend and to be there for her. All she wanted was for Rachel to experience and live her dream, not to feel guilty about it.

"Hey there my bright star", Quinn said when Rachel opened the apartment door.

"Hey love. What are you doing up this late?", Rachel said and closed the door.

Rachel pulled off her shoes, left her keys on a small table and sat next to Quinn on the couch. Quinn hugged her and kissed her head gently, all she wanted to do was to relax her tired girlfriend.

"When we officially decided to be together we agreed that we would talk when there's a problem, right?", Quinn said and Rachel looked at her beloved hazel eyes, only this time she saw sadness.

"I can tell you are sad Quinn, talk to me", Rachel said and kissed her girlfriend.

"I can tell you are sad too. It's been a while since we spent some time together, you are out all day and l don't get to see you as much as l want, or at all. I also bet that you haven't eaten anything all day, am l correct?", Quinn said and placed her hands on Rachel's cheeks to comfort her.

"I remember how happy we both were when l got the part, but it's exhausting and l really miss you. l miss your hugs and your kisses and hanging out with you. You are right by the way, l haven't eaten anything today, because l didn't have the time to do so", Rachel said and closed her eyes while Quinn was stroking her cheeks.

"Great! l mean not great, because you haven't eaten all day, but great...", Quinn started saying, but Rachel cut her off.

"Quinn are you okay? What are you saying?", Rachel said completely confused.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?", Quinn said while holding Rachel's hands.

"Of course l want to, Quinn. l would love to go on a date with you, let me check my calendar and find a free day for us, although I think it will be difficult", Rachel said and Quinn grabbed her hand, so she couldn't get away from her.

"No, l mean right now. Do you want to go on a date with me right now?", Quinn said, staring deeply in Rachel's chocolate eyes that she loved so much.

"l would love that Quinn, but l don't get what you're saying honey", Rachel admitted.

"It's okay, l knew you wouldn't. Follow me", Quinn said.

Quinn stood up, extend her hand for Rachel to take and leaded her at the kitchen. Rachel loved when Quinn did that, she once said to Quinn that it's like she was telling her 'May l have this dance?'

"You know...When you offer me your hand it's like you're asking me to dance with you and l find it adorable", Rachel said.

"l know love", Quinn said and kissed Rachel deeply, as if she wouldn't see her again.

"As much as l love kissing you, l can't even see my nose. Please switch the lights on", Rachel said and grabbed Quinn closer to her.

"As you wish my bright star", Quinn said, kissed Rachel's hand and did as Rachel said.

"Wow", Rachel said surprised.

That was all Rachel managed to say. She was staring at the perfect table in front of her, that Quinn made for both of them. She was with her mouth oped and was just staring at the table. Quinn really put some effort into that. She put a red tablecloth, bought colorful flowers and tiny candles and decorated really beautifully the table. She placed their plates, their forks, their glasses, their knives and their napkins with total harmony and precision. Quinn was all in for balance and she succeeded that most of the times. She never settled for any less than perfect.

"Come on my bright star, let's sit", Quinn said and walked behind Rachel's sit.

"You're such a gentlewoman", Rachel said when Quinn pulled back the chair for her to sit and then pushed it gently front for her to reach the table.

"l know that you are vegetarian or should l say 'vagitarian'...", Quinn said playfully and Rachel looked at her, faking shocked.

"Oh my goodness Quinn, what was thaaaat?", Rachel said and then laughed.

"Sooooo, since l know that you are vegetarian, l made a complete vegetarian meal for us", Quinn admitted proudly.

Quinn really loved and enjoyed eating meat, but it was a pure challenge for her to cook something that Rachel loved. Plus, she was always wondering how the vegetarian food tasted. It was also an opportunity for her to try new things, although Rachel was constantly trying to persuade her to at least have a bite of what she was cooking, but of course Quinn's answer was always the same 'Thank you sweetheart, but l prefer my bacon'.

"You made a vegetarian meal for us? What's that, a joke? You love bacon, how come you didn't make separate meals?", Rachel pointed out surprised.

"Well, l thought about trying for once what you eat, since you were always trying to persuade me to do so. l still love bacon, don't think l'm gonna be a vegetarian, just because l will try a vegetarian meal once", Quinn said, laughing.

"l had to try, right? Do you want me to help?", Rachel said, but Quinn nodded 'no' to her.

Quinn served their food, light up the candles and switched off the lights.

"So, what do you think?", Quinn said, looking at Rachel who had her 'thinking' face on and then she sat down.

"l was thinking about how amazing you are. You stayed up to have a date with me, although you look tired and you made my favorite meal, which you are gonna try as well. You are so caring and gentle and-and you have such a generous and big heart. l still can't believe how lucky l am for being with you", Rachel admitted honestly and looked at Quinn with heart eyes, like she always do.

"l was actually talking about the food, is it good?", Quinn said and Rachel looked at her with narrow eyes.

"Do you always have to ruin every romantic moment we have?", Rachel said, half smiling half being serious.

"You know me, l love messing you and I LOVE YOU", Quinn pointed out.

"Stop being a teaser and kiss me you dummy", Rachel demanded and Quinn of course did so.

Quinn reached Rachel's face and cupped it with her hands, then she kissed her briefly, but so passionately, as if she wouldn't see her ever again.

"l love you, Rachel, more than everything. You have a special place in my heart and l'm truly happy for being with you and believe me... l'm the lucky one", Quinn said and kissed Rachel one more time before she got up and started cleaning up the table.

"So, what's next?", Rachel asked curious.

"l was thinking about cuddling and maybe you could read something to me. You know how much l love your voice, especially when you sing or when you read to me", Quinn said and led Rachel at the living room.

Rachel walked towards the small library, which was full of books that Quinn have written. She chose a red book and sat near Quinn.

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

She took her in her arms and opened the book on the first page. Then she started reading and after twenty minutes or so she felt Quinn heavier and her breathing slower, she knew Quinn have fallen asleep, so, she kissed her head and closed her eyes.

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

"Best date ever", Rachel mouthed with her eyes still closed and she eventually fell asleep.

 ** _Present_**

"Are you okay?", Rachel asked, while stroking Quinn's back.

"l'm fine, thanks", Quinn said and left Rachel's hug.

"What book did l read to you?", Rachel asked curious, maybe somehow it could help.

"Nah, it was just a book, l don't think it will help me remember anything", Quinn said and Rachel decided not to push her more.

"lf you say so... Now, come l need you to hear something", Rachel said and dragged Quinn at the living room.

"Are you ready?", Rachel asked when she placed the CD in her laptop.

"Yes, press play", Quinn said and Rachel did so.

A soft and slow sound of piano started filling the room and Rachel offered her hand to Quinn.

"May l have this dance?", Rachel said.

"Um, l don't know Rach", Quinn said backing off a little.

"Please, this song means so much to me", Rachel said with her puppy eyes that Quinn couldn't resist.

"Okay", Quinn said shyly and Rachel slipped immediately in her arms.

"l don't know how to dance", Quinn admitted.

"lt's okay just follow my lead", Rachel said and Quinn felt dizzy again.

"Oh no, not again. You did it on purpose didn't you?", Quinn said and froze again.

"Hold me and tell me what do you see. l'm so sorry l'm pushing you to remember, but l need my wife back", Rachel said, never leaving Quinn.

"Fine. l see..."

 ** _26th of May_**

"l really can't stand weddings. They are so exhausting and they take so much time to finish", Quinn said almost disappointed.

"Quinn are you kidding me? This is our wedding and you want it to finish?", Rachel said.

"Don't get me wrong my bright star, this is the most beautiful day of my life... Look, all l'm saying is that l can't wait to dance with you", Quinn said and kissed her soul mate.

An hour or so after the ceremony Quinn, Rachel and all their guests went at a restaurant that the couple had rent to celebrate more their wedding. When they all got settled at their tables Rachel ran at the DJ, whispered something to him and ran back to Quinn. Some seconds later a soft and slow piano sound filled the whole restaurant and Rachel offered her hand gently to Quinn.

"May l have this dance?", Rachel asked nervous.

"l don't know how to dance. Are you sure this is a good idea?", Quinn said, but of course she wouldn't say no to Rachel, she wouldn't and she couldn't.

"You literally told me that you wanted to dance an hour ago. Are you a psycho?", Rachel said and raised one of her eyebrows.

"l know, but everybody will stare at us", Quinn said terrified.

"Don't look at them, just focus on me", Rachel said.

"l don't know how to dance", Quinn said again, but grabbed Rachel's hand.

"lt's okay just follow my lead", Rachel said and slipped immediately in Quinn's arms.

They started swinging around and they were whispering to one another. It was so beautiful to look at. Quinn was holding Rachel so gently and she kissed her head many times during the song. Rachel just let herself to enjoy the song and she had grabbed so hard Quinn's torso that she could barely breathe, but she didn't say a thing to Rachel.

"You're doing amazing sweetheart, keep following me", Rachel said happily from inside Quinn's embrace.

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

"Thanks for the help my bright star", Quinn said and kissed Rachel's head.

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

"Always", Rachel reassured her wife.

 ** _Present_**

"That's exactly what you had said at our wedding. I wanted you to remember", Rachel said and helped Quinn to sit on the nearest couch.

"I really like you Rachel, but I don't know what to believe anymore. I've seen a lot of 'dreams' of being married to you. Every dream make my nose bleed and my head is ready to crack in the middle", Quinn explained and got up.

"l know and l'm so sorry that you suffer, but you need to remember me, us. I feel alone again, just like how l felt when we weren't together", Rachel said honestly.

"Come on, you're Rachel Berry. You don't need me. You never did and never will. I need some water", Quinn said and took some steps towards the kitchen.

"But l do need you", Rachel whispered.

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

"What did you say?", Quinn turned to face Rachel and looked at her with question marks hanging all over her head.

"l said that l need you", Rachel said a little upset.

"No, you did not. You said 'top shelf, third book on the left'. I heard it", Quinn said sure.

"No, Quinn l didn't say such a thing", Rachel admitted and Quinn continued to walk.

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

Quinn felt super dizzy and reached out for the nearest wall to stand, so she wouldn't fall. Her nose started bleeding again and she kneeled by the time Rachel was near her again.

"Quinn, you need to rest", Rachel said and Quinn didn't say a thing.

"Quinn, do you hear me", Rachel said afraid.

Everything was spinning and Rachel's voice was sounding like she was so much far away to Quinn's ears. She looked at Rachel one more time and then she fell on the ground unconscious. Rachel's heart was racing and she was shaking because she was so scared of what was going on. She lifted Quinn as much as she could and she eventually managed to lay her down on the couch. Her next step was to call her parents, Quinn's parents, Santana and Brittany.

 ** _Twenty minutes later_**

Everyone was on top of Quinn's head and they were observing her like she was a painting.

"That's stupid. We should have called the doctor", Santana pointed out.

"Things got complicated, we can't do that Santana", Rachel said back.

 ** _In Quinn's head_**

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

Quinn found herself in a chaotic black room. No windows, no people, just her and a door. She ran at the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

"Who's there?", Quinn said looking around, trying to spot the direction of the voice.

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

 _Remember..._

"l'm trying to remember, okay?", Quinn screamed with all her power.

 _Top shelf, third book on the left..._

 _Remember..._

"Fine, have it your way", Quinn said and started searching the room for a library.

When she finally find a library she started searching for the book that the voice was telling her about all the time. She found it after some moments of searching and she grabbed it. Then, the door opened and a white light came right in her eyes.

"I hope l won't die if l pass through that door", Quinn said to herself and ran towards the door.

 ** _Present_**

"What should we do now?", Rachel asked crying.

"I know what we need to do", Quinn said slowly.

"Oh my God, Quinn are you okay?", Rachel asked concerned and stroke Quinn's temple.

"Top shelf, third book on the left", Quinn said to Rachel, looking directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Honey, what are you talking about?", Rachel said, thinking that she lost her wife once again.

"Grab me the book l told you. Top shelf, third book on the left. It's important, maybe it's the key to everything", Quinn said again, more sure than ever.

Rachel ran to Quinn's library and came back with the book that Quinn described her. It was the red book that Quinn had a flashback of. The red book that Rachel read to her on that date. They all were looking at the couple with tons of question marks hanging around their heads, but they weren't talking.

"Honey, are you sure it's gonna help us? It's just a fairy tale", Rachel said and handed the book to Quinn.

"Wasn't that the third book on the left, top shelf?", Quinn asked.

"It was, but l don't know how it's gonna help us", Rachel said.

"l know", Quinn said and looked at Rachel like she was asking her to trust her.

Quinn opened the book at the page where the bookmark was and started reading.

" _And the prince walked near her,_ _kneeled and said..._ ", Quinn said and without asking questions Rachel did so.

" _You look like a sleeping beauty, maybe a true love's kiss will break the curse and wake you up again..._ ", Quinn read and Rachel repeated the words she heard from Quinn's lips.

"Now kiss me", Quinn said.

"Now kiss me", Rachel repeated.

"No, don't repeat what l say, just kiss me. Maybe that's how we will break my curse too", Quinn said.

Rachel came closer and closer to Quinn slowly, because she thought that Quinn would step back again. Only this time, Quinn closed her eyes and was waiting for Rachel to kiss her. She was actually waiting to kiss her. Rachel, also closed her eyes and their lips finally met. Rachel was waiting so long for this to happen. She cupped Quinn's face with her hands and kissed her, pouring all the love she could into that kiss. It was so nice to taste her wife's lips again she had missed them so much. A few tears escaped Rachel's eyes and landed on Quinn's cheeks. She broke the kiss and everyone was staring at Quinn, waiting desperately for a reaction.

"Do you remember anything now Quinnie?", Judy asked.

"All l needed was a kiss to remember mom", Quinn said and everyone felt relieved.

"So, do you remember that we are married now?", Rachel said, still crying.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Noone could, only Quinn for some strange reason could actually believe that all she needed was a kiss to actually remember a lifetime of happiness.

"Yes my bright star, a kiss was enough to remember everything we've been through", Quinn said.

Quinn kissed Rachel's tears away just like she had promised she would and then kissed her wife again.

"You fulfilled your vow my bright star", Quinn pointed out.

"And l will always do so", Rachel said and kissed Quinn again.

They spend the afternoon all together, sharing stories about their marriages. Everything came back to normal just in a second.

 ** _Some hours later_**

Everyone had left and the couple was finally alone.

"It's been a while since we were alone, but l'm exhausted. I haven't slept properly since I came back", Rachel said.

"I know my bright star, lm exhausted too. Let's go to rest", Quinn said and kisses Rachel's head.

They walked in the bedroom, their bedroom and Quinn lied on the bed.

"Oh my God, the bed is so freaking cold", Quinn pointed out.

"Yes, uhm, I haven't slept here since your accident. I tried the first night, but l couldn't. It wasn't the same. Sleeping without you made me feel so much alone that I decided it was better to wait for you to come back to me so we could sleep together again. So, l was sleeping on the couch all this time", Rachel said and placed her head on Quinn's shoulder, hugging her very tight.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm sorry I didn't believe that we were married and l'm sorry you had to sleep on the couch, because of my stubbornness. It's over now, l got you and you got me", Quinn said and kissed Rachel's head.

"l missed your lips and your hugs and lying on your shoulder and many more. I just missed my soulmate", Rachel said and looked at Quinn.

"l missed you too my bright star. I love you so much", Quinn said and kissed Rachel.

"l love you more", Rachel said.

They both closed their eyes, falling asleep, finally. Both being in their soul mate's arms as they always should be and will be...

So, what's a soulmate after all? ls it the person you can imagine spending your life with? Or maybe the person that fate decides to give you and never take away? Maybe it's both and maybe a soulmate is just a person who happened to be the love of your life. Quinn knew now, she remembered that Rachel was, is and will be her soulmate forever, not only because they fell in love all over again but also because they understand each other, they respect each other and they communicate without even talking. So, maybe a soulmate is a person that has a special connection with you, a person that comes from the same jar of souls as you.

 ** _THE END_**

 **Author's note: sorry for waiting so long. l hope you enjoyed the story as much as l enjoyed writing it. There will be more stories in the future, because the fandom is always there!**


End file.
